En busca de Ranma
by Meli-chan03
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO Ranma es engañado por Ken el copion, haciendolo creer que es Akane, Ranma decide irse de Nerima para siempre. Akane se entera de lo sucedido y va a buscarlo, llegara a encontrarlo.
1. Como decirle lo que siento

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 1 – como decirle lo que siento**

**Akane ultimamente tiene muchos sueños mas bien son pesadillas y siempre son sobre la misma persona RANMA. Ella sueña que Ranma abandona la casa de los Tendo pero antes de marcharse ella le pide una explicacion y el le dice que se va porque esta cansado de cómo se comporta ella con el, esta harto de los insultos y de los golpes, pero que se marcha de la casa porque no sabe lo que ella siente por el y le dice que como ella no lo ama pues se va para que se enamore de algun otro chico. Cada vez que soñaba con lo mismo se despertaba muy asustada y agitada, creyendo que todo era verda pero despues de un rato y saber que solo habia sido una pesadilla, se sentia muy culpable porque tenia algo de razon su sueño, sabia que se portaba muy mal con el y no queria que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad.**

**Akane llevaba una semana con un comportamiento muy diferente, ella casi no le insultaba ni lo golpeaba, se la veia muy seria y pensativa. Ranma se daba cuenta de su comportamiento y se extrañaba mucho que no lo gritase o fuese detrás de el como hacia antes para golpearlo. Solo eran unos dias que se portaba diferente y a el le afectaba mucho de no verla molesta ni sonriendo ni discutiendo solo se queda en silencio con la mirada perdida pensando en como le va a decir lo que siente por el para que nunca se vaya de su lado. **

**Ultimamente hay mas chicos detrás de ella que antes pero ella no les hace ni caso, solo se lleva bien con Ryoga y con Ranma pero habla mas con Ryoga que con el. Esto lo hace enfadar mucho a Ranma ya que siempre ha tenido muchos celos de quien se acercase mucho a su prometida. **

**Ranma notaba algunas veces a una precencia que les seguia a el y a Akane y que les hacia unas fotos, el pensaba que podria ser Gosonkugi, Sazuke o incluso Nabiki pero no le da importancia porque lleva la mirada fija en ella, pero la verda era que quien hacia las fotos era Ken el copion "Saotome me las pagaras por haberme humillado tantas veces asi que tengo un plan que hara que sufras mucho hahahahahahahaha" (la tipica risa malvada) y se queda riendo como un loco. **

**Una noche Akane se armo de valor y se dirijio al dojo donde se encontro con Ranma. El estaba entrenando como siempre hasta que nota que ella se acerca. Ella se sentia muy nerviosa, sin saber muy bien lo que decir o como se lo iva a decir, pero lo tenia decidido y tenia que decirselo sino se volveria loca de tanto pensar. El tambien se sentia algo nervioso porque sabia que ella le queria decir algo que seria bastante importante sino no le costaria tanto decirlo.**

**Akane: Ranma puedo hablar contigo ahora o estas muy ocupado**

**Ranma paro su entrenamiento y cojio una toalla para secarse el sudor de su cuerpo.**

**Ranma: no estoy ocupado, de que quieres hablar.**

**Akane: yo, yo pues veras tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no se muy bien como como decirtelo.**

**Ranma: sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, sabes que no me burlare de ti si es eso lo que te preocupa.**

**Akane: Gracias Ranma (dijo mostrando una media sonrisa, pero el llevaba tiempo sin verla sonreir y se alegro de verla asi) bueno yo, yo queria decirte que que "dios que nerviosa estoy, y si se burla de mi o no siente lo mismo" yo yo llevo tiempo pensando en nosotros y y**

**Ranma "pensando en nosotros, lo que va decir tiene que ser serio sino no estaria tan nerviosa"- que es lo que me quieres decir que estas tan nerviosa y mirando al suelo". (le dijo a ella mientras puso su mano en el hombro de ella.)**

**Akane levanto su mirada del suelo y miro directamente a sus ojos ya que lo tenia tan cerca de ella, se sonrojo un poco - yo pues... que yo queria que sepas que yo...**

**Katumi: a comer, venga daros prisa que la comida se enfria.**

**Akane: Gracias Katumi, ahora voy (enseguida se giro para salir del dojo)**

**Ranma: que era lo que me querias decir Akane. (viendo como se alejaba de el)**

**Akane: vamos a comer, mañana te lo dire te lo prometo. (asi salio de dojo suspirando) "uuufff, no puedo decirselo ahora, no me salen las palabras, aver si mañana logro decircelo, porque es tan dificil y porque me pongo tan nerviosa, solo tenia que decirle TE QUIERO, pero me cuesta mucho decircelo".**

**Ranma se quedo solo un momento en el dojo... – que sera lo que me tenia que decir, bueno mañana me lo dira asi que no tengo porque preocuparme ahora.**

**Todos comieron tranquilos y despues se fueron cada uno a su cuarto a dormir.**

**Akane no cojia el sueño porque sus nervios se apoderaban de ella. "mañana se lo dire, se lo dire por la noche ya que por la tarde ya he quedao con Yuka para ir al cine."**

**Ranma "porque le costaba tanto trabajo decirme lo que me tenia que decir. Espero que no sea nada mala, no ella me quedra pedir una cita, eso alomejor es eso, no me tengo que preocupar, prometio que mañana me lo diria".**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora**

**Se que ha sido un capitulo muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo os va a sorprender y espero que sea mas largo ya que no me gusta hacerlo tan corto. Este fic, tendra bastante capitulos, y seran de aventura y accion y no del tipico fic romantico aunque al final del fic prometo que habra algunas escenas de lemon. No os puedo contar mucho pero solo digo que si lo leeis os gustara.**

**Chao**

**Meli-chan**

**Para cualquier sugerencia o comentarios escribidme a **


	2. Ranma se marcha de Nerima

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 2 – Ranma se marcha de Nerima**

**El sol amanecia por la mañana y entraba en el cuarto de una chica de cabellos negro azulado. Poco a poco abria sus ojos cansados de no dormir bien por la noche pensando en lo que iva hacer hoy. Se levanto de la cama, se fue al cuarto de baño, despues se puso el uniforme del colegio y se fue a desayunar. Mientras desayunaba no se atrevia mirar a Ranma, no queria ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. (la pobre los nervios se la comian). Por la mañana todo era igual que como todos los dias, ivan corriendo a la escuela, peleaban con Kuno, llegaban tarde a clase y como siempre terminaban aguantando un cubo de agua afuera en el pasillo del colegio. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Ranma decidio romper el hielo.**

**Ranma: Akane, te pasa algo?**

**Akane: no, no me pasa nada de verdad, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi. (dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa)**

**Ranma: y quien dijo que yo me preocupaba por ti. (dijo como si ella no le importase nada). Enseguida Ranma noto que ella miraba el suelo y que su cara era triste. Se sintio mal de verla asi por su culpa, por haberla hablando tan mal.**

**Ranma: lo siento Akane yo no quise hablarte asi. (pero Akane no le hizo ni caso, seguia callada mirando al suelo)**

**Akane: "no se si deberia decirle lo que siento y si el no piensa lo mismo, me sentiria muy avergonzada y no sabria como mirarle, que hago, que hago"**

**Ranma noto que estaba muy pensativa y ese silencio lo incomodaba mucho. Decidio que tenia que hacer algo asi que dejo los cubos de agua en el suelo y se acerco a ella, ella no se daba cuenta de nada porque seguia en sus pensamientos hasta que sintio que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Ella levanto su mirada del suelo y lo miro, vio que su rostro ya no era burlona, al contrario ahora era de preocupacion y era seria.**

**Ranma: Akane, me tienes que decir que es lo que te pasa, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices lo que te pasa.**

**Akane: para que lo quieres saber si dices que no te preocupas por mi.**

**Ranma: pues estas equivocada, yo yo si me preocupo por ti porque estas ultimamente muy diferente, ya apenas sonries, ni me hablas y pasas muy poco tiempo cerca de mi.**

**Akane: Ranma...**

**Ranma: es la verda Akane yo, yo quiero saber lo que te pasa y me gustaria ayudarte.**

**Akane sonrio: bueno ahora no puedo decirtelo pero esta tarde despues en el dojo hablaremos en serio y te lo contare todo, aunque... (dijo lo ultimo mirando al suelo pero porque estaba un poco avergonzada.**

**Ranma: aunque que Akane?**

**Akane: aunque alomejor lo que te diga, no se como te lo vas a tomar.**

**Ranma: no te preocupes, te prometo que me lo tomare bien.**

**Akane: eso espero.**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip.**

**Fueron a comer con sus amigos, luegos volvieron a las clases y despues al terminar las clases Akane se fue con sus amigas y Ranma volvio solo para la casa de los Tendo. **

**En el camino a casa a Ranma le esperaba una gran sorpresa. Ken el copion comenso con su como decirlo malvado plan, estaba disfrazo de Akane con el uniforme de la escuela furinkan, nadie diria que no era ella. Ken el copion tenia pensado decirle a Ranma que lo odiaba y que amaba a otro para que Ranma se marchase pero cuando Ranma se acercaba hacia la misma direccion que el, para la suerte de Ken el copion, en ese momento pasaba Ryoga asi que un nuevo cambio de planes. Ken (vestido de Akane) se acerco a Ryoga, este como siempre es tan corto y le da tanta vergüenza hablar con ella solo se quedaban andando en silencio en direccion hacia donde venia Ranma. Ryoga no se habia dando cuenta que Ranma estaba delante de ellos porque la falsa Akane lo tenia aguantado del brazo y este se sentia como en las nubes. Cuando estaban muy cerca de Ranma Ken se paro en seco, cogio las manos de Ryoga, este estaba nublado sin saber lo que Akane (la falsa Akane) iria hacer, entonces Ken el copion vio de reojo que Ranma se acercaba asi que solto las manos de Ryoga y cojio con sus manos su cara de Ryoga, lo acerco y lo beso. Ranma estaba muy cerca de ellos, iba andando pensando en el comportamiento de ella y que era lo que ella le queria decir pero para su desgracia levanto la vista del suelo y se encontro con una terrible imagen, via a su Akane dandole ella un beso a Ryoga y pegando su cuerpo muy cerca a Ryoga. Era un beso suave pero bastante largo.**

**Ranma no sabia que hacer, sentia una mezcla de rabia con celos que le decian que fuese a golpear a Ryoga por atreverse besarla pero su corazon estaba muy dolido y no se sentia capaz de verla con Ryoga por mas tiempo, habia visto como ella lo besaba sin obligacion y sin ser forzada a su amigo. Asi que con toda su fuerza dio un golpeo fuerte a un muro que estaba a su lado y lo destrozo, ese impacto lo escucho Ryoga y paro el beso para ver lo que era. Ryoga vio a Ranma corriendo hacia una direccion y se sentia mal.**

**Ryoga: Ranma nos ha visto Akane, eeee Akane, pero que esta pasando si tu tu tu eres Ken el copion, como... como has podido utilizarme a mi te has burlado de mi haciendome creer que eras mi querida Akane, eeso no te lo perdonareeee...**

**Ryoga sentio su ira crecer y mezclada con decepcion y furia consiguio una gran bola de energia salia de sus manos y se dirijia hacia Ken el copion. La explocion fue muy impactante dejando a Ken el copion muy mal herido en el suelo – eso es para que te sirva de leccion. No vuelvas a burlarte de mi utilizando a mi Akane. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Ranma y decirle que no era Akane quiene me besaba uuugghh era un chico que asco...**

**Ranma no dejaba de correr, estaba muy furioso "claro esto era lo que Akane me quiso decir, me quiso decir que queria estar con ese idiota de Ryoga y por eso estaba tan nerviosa porque no sabia como me lo tomaria, Akane, Akane es una idotaaaaa", Ranma estaba convencido de que era Akane besando a Ryoga por su propia voluntad, creyendo que era ella y que ella amaba a Ryoga. Enseguida llego a la casa de los Tendo, corrio a su habitacion y guardo toda sus cosas en una gran mochila para marcharse de viaje. Cuando lo tenia todo listo, antes de salir de su cuarto fue a buscar una pequeña caja que tenia con recuerdos de Akane y cojio una que tenia con todos sus amigos y con toda la familia incluyendo a Akane. Mirando la foto notaba que Akane estaba muy separada de el y que a su lado estaba Ryoga. **

**Ranma: como pude ser tan ciego, ella, ella siempre decia que Ryoga era muy amable y que era su amigo, y que ojala fuese mas como Ryoga. Ella, ella es una idiotaaaaa, como pudo hacerme este, como, como!. Asi apreto la foto con fuerzas y se guardo en su mochila. Acto siguiento bajo por las escaleras y abajo estaban todos excepto Akane que aun no habia llegado a su casa.**

**Genma: Ranma adonde vas con tu mochila, piensas irte a entrar solo?**

**Ranma tenia una cara muy seria y lo que menos queria era hablar pero no quiso decir mucho asi que solo les dijo: Gracias señor Tendo por dejarme vivir aquí en su casa pero ahora me tengo que marchar, os hechare mucho de menos a todos. (se giro para irse cuando escucho una dulce voz hablare)**

**Kasumi: pero Ranma cuanto tiempo piensas estar afuera entrenando.**

**Ranma: losiento Kasumi no me voy para entrenar, yo no volvere nunca mas a esta casa porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí, adios.**

**Ranma se marcho enseguida, le dolia despedirse de su familia pero no queria estar en esa cosa y ver cada dia como Akane ama a otra persona que no es el. Todos se quedaron muy impactados de ver lo sucedido y sin saber muy bien porque se marcha para siempre. **

**Afuera de la casa de los Tendo, Ranma lo miro por ultima vez y se marcho, se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudiese para que salir de Nerima y dirijirse para algun sitio donde pudiese estar sola. La noche cayo y Ranma seguia corriendo, ahora estaba a lo alto de la una montaña donde podia echarle un ultimo vistazo al lugar donde habia pasado los ultimos dos años.**

**Ranma: me marcho Akane, para que puedas ser feliz con Ryoga. (una solitaria lagrima se le resbalo por su mejilla). Se giro y siguio hacia delante a buscar algun sitio donde puede olvidarla.**

**Ryoga llego a la casa de los Tendo y le dijieron que Ranma se habia marchado de la casa, asi que al salir de la casa de los Tendo una anciana lo mojo con agua fria convertiendose en p-chan. Asi que p-chan entro de nuevo en la casa y subio las escaleras para esperar a Akane afuera de su habitacion.**

**Akane estaba con sus amigas andando camino a su casa, enseguida tuvo un mal presentimiento y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Akane fue que algo habia susecido en su casa asi que se despidio de sus amigas y regreso corriendo a su casa. Al llegar ve a todos menos a Ranma en la salita. Enseguida ver que todos alli estaban bastante serios y triste.**

**Akane: Pa, papa que ha pasado, porque estais todos tan triste ha pasado algo.**

**Soun: Akane, yo...**

**Nabiki: Akane, lo que papa quiere decirte es que... que Ranma...**

**Akane: habla Nabiki que Ranma que, "porfavor que no le haya pasado nada"**

**Nabiki: que Ranma se ha marchado para siempre de esta casa.**

**Akane: queeeee y y y porqueeeee (unas lagrimas se les escapaban)**

**Katumi se acerco a su hermana pequeña: hermanita, paso algo hoy entre Ranma y tu?**

**Akane: no porque**

**Katumi: porque es se fue, me dijo que no volveria nunca a esta casa porque no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Pensamos que quizas o habeis peleado.**

**Akane: no Katumi, no nos hemos peleado. Yo, yo me voy a mi cuarto, necesito estar sola.**

**Katumi: no vas a cenar con nosotros.**

**Akane: losiento Katumi, no se me apetece comer. Hasta mañana.**

**Todos: hasta mañana Akane y que descanses.**

**Akane se dirijio a su cuarto y afuera de su puerta encontro a su mascota p-chan. Lo tomo en brazos y se metio adentro de su cuarto. Ella empezo a llorar y llorar sin saber porque se habia marchado el, se sentia culpable, pensaba que la pesadilla se habia hecho realidad y que devio haberle dicho lo que sentia por el. Pensaba que el se marcho porque ella no le dijo lo que sentia. **

**Akane: Ranma como pudiste marcharte para siempre, yo, yo no puedo estar sin ti. (y sin mas se tumbo en su cama abrazando a su almojada y siguiendo llorando).**

**Ryoga estaba muy triste, nunca soporto verla llorar y no poder hacer nada porque en su cuerpo de cerdo no podia consolarla asi que salio del cuarto de ella y se fue al baño. "tengo que decirle la verda a Akane, ella no puede seguir asi, yo no soporto verla asi".**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora**

**Holaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, aunque es un poco triste lo que ha pasado ya que Ranma se a marchado pensando que Akane era la que besaba a Ryoga pero no era Akane era Ken el copion. Bueno no os puedo decir lo que pasara, porque para eso tendreis que seguir leyendo. Vale, vale no soy tan mala, os dare una pequeña pista solo puedo decir que Akane no se quedara tranquila esperando a que algun dia el decida a volver.**

**Besos a todos quienes leen mi fic.**

**Chao**

**Meli-chan**

**Y para lo que querais, me escribis a **


	3. Buscando a Ranma

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 3 – Buscando a Ranma**

**Ryoga salio del baño y se dirijio al cuarto de Akane, toco la puerta y entro sin esperara que ella le diese permiso. Akane estaba llorando sin consuelo en su cama, seguia agarrada a su almohada hasta que sintio que unas manos fuertes acaricia su pelo. Por un momento creyo que era Ranma pero al darse la vuelta, se encontro cara a cara con Ryoga. Ella tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar. Ryoga abrio sus brazos y ella accepto y lo brazo. Seguia llorando pero se sentia bien metida en sus brazos. Despues de unos minutos, Akane separo de el y lo miro a la cara. Seguia con lagrimas en sus mejillas y le dijo: Ryoga, Ranma, Ranma se ha ido para siempre, me ha dejado, yo, yo estoy sola y ni siquiera se porque se fue.**

**Ryoga solo la escuchaba,ella continuo: Ryoga, yo creia que le gustaba, yo queria decirle hoy lo que siento por el, queria que supiera que lo amo, lo amo pero siempre me ha dado miedo de decirselo, yo tengo la culpa que se haiga ido, si yo le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, el... el no se habria ido buaaaaaaa. **

**Ella siguio llorando y el la abrazaba. "ella lo ama, ella ama a Ranma y no ami, pero no puedo dejar que siga llorando, ella no tiene la culpa de que el se marchara, el se fue porque vio a una falsa Akane besarme". Ryoga se sentia muy herido, escucho su confession, ella confesaba que amaba a Ranma, ella lo ama y esta muy triste y dolida, tiene que saber la verda.**

**Ryoga: Akane, akane escucha, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte.**

**Akane: Ryoga yo lo siento pero no quiero escuchar nada de citas ni de otras cosas, yo no me siento bien (creyendo que eso era lo que Ryoga le queria decir)**

**Ryoga: te equivocas Akane, yo... yo se porque Ranma se marcho de aquí.**

**Akane lo miro muy atenta a su cara: dime, dime porque se ha marchado.**

**Ryoga: hoy, hoy paso algo que quisiera que no hubiese pasado.**

**Akane: dime lo Ryoga, te lo ruego porfavor (mas lagrimas se le escaparon)**

**Ryoga: yo iva andando cerca de aquí cuando te vi, bueno no eras tu era Ken el copion (dijo apretando sus puños), ese cobarde se hizo pasar por ti, se me acerco y me beso. Yo creia que eras tu pero de pronto escuche una explosion muy grande y vi a lo lejos a Ranma, el...el nos vio besarnos y seguro que se creyo que eras tu. **

**Akane: no puede ser (dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara) ese idiota como puede creerse eso (y siguio llorando). Yo jamas he besado a nadie... como pude ese Ken hacerse pasar por mi cuando le coja ... (Despues de un rato de silencio) Ryoga según con lo que me has dico una falsa Akane te beso y Ranma te vio, el seguro pensaria que era yo, esta mañana le dije que esta tarde tenia que hablar con el sobre algo importante, le dije que no sabia si le gustara o no, yo queria decirle esta tarde que lo amaba pero seguro que despues de que el viese el beso seguro que estara pensando que lo que le dije seria que te amaba a ti y no a el. Seguro que lo estara pensando. (se echo llorar otra vez)**

**Akane estaba en silencio hasta que Ryoga le toco el hombro: tranquila Akane, sobre lo de Ken, no te preocupes yo le di su merecido por haberme engañado y burlado de mi y no creo que se pueda levantar por mucho tiempo, y sobre lo de Ranma, solo hay que buscarlo y decirle la verda.**

**Sabes que no fue tu culpa, fue de ese cretino de Ken y ahora que lo sabes no te culpes mas. **

**Akane levanto su mirada del suelo, sonrio como pudo a su amigo y le dio un abrazo: gracias Ryoga, gracias por decirme la verda, yo... yo mañana ire a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre le dire la verda.**

**Ryoga: yo ire contigo**

**Akane: Gracias Ryoga, te vere mañana...**

**Asi Ryoga salio del cuarto de Akane dejandola sola, el se fue afuera del Dojo Tendo y se dirijio a un parque y alli acampo su tienda de campaña.**

**Akane intentaba dormir pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban, asi que salto de su cama, ensendio la luz de su habitacion y preparo su mochila. Llevaba la mochila con algo de dinero que ella tenia ahorrado, comida y unas ropas y fue en busca de Ranma dejando una nota en su cuarto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Para la Kasumi, Nabiki, Papa y tia Genma: **_

_**Me voy a buscar a Ranma, espero no tardar mucho pero prometo encontrarlo y traelo de vuelta. El se marcho porque Ken el copion se hizo pasar por mi y beso al probre Ryoga. Ranma se creyo que era yo y se marcho por esa razon. Yo lo buscare y no volvere haste que lo encuentre, aunque me lleve todo el tiempo del mundo.**_

_**No os preocupeis por mi, yo estare bien. Espero no tardar mucho en encontrarlo. Prometo escribir para que no os preocupeis.**_

_**Besos, os quiere mucho, **_

_**Akane Tendo**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Era por la madrugada, todos dormian, menos una chica que llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda. Muy lentamente bajaba las escaleras y salio de la casa. Se prometio a si misma que no volveria hasta encontrarlo aunque le llevase todo el tiempo del mundo. Asi comenzo andar por Nerima hasta que llego a la misma montaña que Ranma horas antes. Dio un ultimo vistazo a su pueblo y se encamino hacia delante, hacia una busquedo:no se donde empezar a buscar pero seguire hacia delante y ire por todos los pueblos hasta que lo encuentre.**

**A la mañana siguiente Kasumi fue a despertar a su hermana menor, toco a la puerta y no habia ninguna respuesta, asi que decidio entrar para despertarla. Abrio la ventana, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana y para su sorpresa, Akane no estaba y su cama estaba hecha. Pero enseguida noto que habia una nota encima de la cama, empezo a leerla y unas lagrimas se les escaparaon. Nabiki pasaba por fuera de la puerta y vio su hermana mayor sentada en la cama de Akane y con sus manos en su cara y llorando. Nunca habia visto a Kasumi llorar. Nabiki llamo a su padre y llegaron enseguida al cuarto de la mas pequeña de los tendo. Vieron la nota y todos los presentes estaban muy serios y triste. Mas tarde Ryoga llego a la casa y le explico a los demas todo lo ocurido y se sentia que tenia parte de la culpa asi que tambien decidio marcharse a buscar a ambos, a Ranma para decirle la verda ya que Ranma llego ser su amigo, y tambien tenia que buscar a Akane porque ella salio sola y eso le preocupaba mucho. Todas las prometidas de Ranma se llegaban a la casa de los Tendo buscando a Ranma como siempre por tonterias sin importancia pero alli les explicaron que Ranma se habia marchado y Akane habia salido en su busqueda. Todas querian ir a buscarlo pero sus padres y abuelos no las dejaron ir solas tan lejos.**

**Desde ese dia la casa se volvio mas silenciosa pero como todo en la vida las cosas siguen adelante**

**Akane, Ranma y Ryoga estaban en Japon pero en diferentes partes. Ranma estaba muy depremido pensando en el beso, en las palabras que ella le dijo por la mañana. Mientras mas se acordaba de las palabras mas convencido estaba que ella amaba a Ryoga. **

**_FLASHBACK: _**

**Ambos estaban afuera de clase aguantando un cubo de agua.**

**Ranma: yo quiero saber lo que te pasa y me gustaria ayudarte.**

**Akane sonrio: bueno ahora no puedo decirtelo pero esta tarde despues en el dojo hablaremos en serio y te lo contare todo, aunque... (dijo lo ultimo mirando al suelo pero porque estaba un poco avergonzada.**

**Ranma: aunque que Akane?**

**Akane: aunque alomejor lo que te diga, no se como te lo vas a tomar.**

**Ranma: no te preocupes, te prometo que me lo tomare bien.**

**Akane: eso espero.**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

**Ranma: Akane como pudiste hacerme esto, comooooo... (dijo muy furioso y triste y que a la misma vez golpeo un arbol que lo parti por mitad)**

**Mientras en otra parte de Japon Akane andaba muy cansada con una gran mochila en su espalda. Estaba cansada de andar por horas, cansada de no dormir y cansada de tanto pensar. Asi que encontro un sitio solitario y bastante tranquilo para acampar su tienda de campaña. En unos minutos ya tenia todo listo, asi que entro, cerro la cremallera y se tumbo en su colcha. **

**Akane suspiro: por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado, porque no se lo dije ayer cuando tuve la oportunida, Ranma como pudiste creer que yo besaria a Ryoga, ni a Ryoga ni a ningun otro solo te besaria a ti Ranma. Espero encontrarte pronto. (y asi se quedo dormida del cansancio)**

**Mientras en otra parte de Japon Ryoga estaba convertido en p-chan porque callo por accidente en un rio. Mientras se las apaño en calentar el fuego y poner una tetera con agua. Se la virtio encima como pudo y se convertio de nuevo en un chico. Ryoga se puso sus ropas ya que estaba desnudo por la transformacion. Calento comida en un fuego y se lo comia con pocas ganas.**

**Ryoga: me siento tan infeliz, Akane me dijo que amaba a Ranma y por eso ella se marcho sola a buscarlo. Ella solo me ve como un amigo y nada mas. La voy a encontrar para que no viaje sola, ella no es tan fuerte como yo ni como Ranma. Siento mucho lo que Ranma pudiese pensar. Ojala el beso de ayer fuese de verda de Akane y no de un falsante. Espero algun dia recibir mi primer beso, el de ayer fue de un chico y no lo cuento. Algun dia encontrare a alguien tan especial como Akane, alguien que sea amable y cariñosa conmigo y que me quiera pero eso creo que no sera possible.**

**Asi Ryoga se comio su comida y despues siguio con su viaje.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. No has sido tan largo como queria pero espero que el siguiente sea mas largo. Asi que en resumen, Ranma se marcha porque cree que Akane besaba a Ryoga, Akane sabe la verda y decide ir a buscarlo porque no quiere que el piense que era ella quien besaba a Ryoga. Y el pobre Ryoga va a buscarlos a los dos para areglar las cosas.**

**En el siguiente capitulo os sorprendera como cambian todos. Y os prometo que la cosa se pondra mas interesante desde este capitulo. Prometo no tardar mucho en publicarlo.**

**Besos a quienes les gustan mi fic. Gracias a todos quienes haya leido hasta aquí.**

**Chao**

**Meli-chan**

**Y para cualquier sugerencia escribidme a **


	4. Nuevas amistades

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 4 – Nuevas amistades**

Desde que Ranma, Ryoga y Akane se marcharon de la casa de los Tendo, al principio todos estaban muy tristes, siempre esperando que llegasen noticias de ellos. La unica persona que les escribia era Akane, ella les mandaba una carta cada mes diciendo adonde estaba y que aun no lo habia encontrado. En sus cartas describia sus aventuras. Con el tiempo, cada uno seguia con su vida aunque su mente siempre esperaban que Akane y Ranma volviesen juntos.

Al principio cuando Akane se marcho en busca de su prometido, ella lo pasaba muy mal, porque se sentia sola, tenia hambre, aveces se tiraba unos dias sin poder darse un baño porque no encontraba ningun lago en las montañas, ella estaba bastante asustada de los ruidos que escuchaba por las noches (seguramente serian animales). Aveces cuando se sentia muy depremida y lloraba solo sntia ganas de volver a su casa con su familia pero su corazon le daba fuerzas para seguir en su busqueda y ademas ella prometio no volver hasta encontrarlo y las promesas son sagradas.

Akane estuvo unos meses andando sola por todo Japon hasta que llego a China, pensando que seguro que encontraria a Ranma alli, seguro que elhabria ido a buscar una cura para su maldicion. Por cada pueblo que llegaba preguntaba a todo el mundo si lo habian visto. Nadie habia visto a ningun chico con trenza, cada dia que pasaba perdia mas las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Cuando llego a un pueblo de China, alli paro su busqueda por unos dias para trabajar limpiando o cuidando niños (eso era lo que hacia en los ultimos meses para ganarse algo de dinero para comer).

Akane: me pregunto en que pueblo estare ahora, aquí no se ve a ningun hombre solo a mujeres, menos mal en el ultimo sitio que estuve que chico tan pesado no me dejaba tranquila jijijijjijijijiji menos mal que le di su merecido. (sonriendo mientras recordaba lo que ocurrio)

**FLASHBACK**

Akane estaba limpiando en la casa mas grande que el Dojo Tendo para ganarse algo de dinero. En esa casa vivia una pareja de ancianos con su nieto Keisho. Keisho era mas alto que Ranma, guapo, atractivo pero muy egoista y muy engreido. Todo lo que queria lo tenia menos a una chica Akane Tendo, ella en ningun momento se sentia atraida por el.

Un dia mientras Akane estaba en el suelo limpiandolo, Keisho se atrevio a tocarle el trasero de Akane. Ante esto Akane se levanto muy molesta y lo abofeteo.

Akane: nunca, escuchame bien, nunca te atrevas a tocarme y menos en mi trasero.

Keisho se acerco a ella y le agarro de las muñecas diciendole con un tono muy sexy y provocando: acaso no te gustan los chicos

Akane: sueltame, y no no me gustan los chicos como tu. (trataba soltarse de el pero el era mucho mas fuerte y ella no podia escapar de sus manos)

Keisho: sabes, no me habia dado cuenta pero enfadada estas mucho mas guapa.

Akane: sueltame porfavor (dijo mirando al suelo)

Keisho: Akane eres la unica chica de este pueblo que no se deja conquistar por mi, dime acaso no te gusto.

Akane: no, no me gustas y jamas me gustaras.

Keisho: eso es porque aun no te he besado, cuando lo haga seguro que me amaras (cuando intento cercar su rostro cerca de ella, ella le dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en la entre pierna de el, el como cual quier hombre que le dan un golpe en sus partes, se cayo al suelo y no paraba de gritar del dolor).

Akane: lo siento Keisho, yo no quise pegarte pero no puedo permetir que me beses, ademas solo amo a una persona y ese no eres tu.

Asi que Akane cojio sus cosas rapidamente, se despidio de los ancianos y se marcho de esa casa: uufff, lo siento por el pero no podia dejar que me besase, ojala Ranma hubiera estado aquí para ayudarme.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Otra vez se deprimio un poco al recordarlo. Pero ahora tenia otra deber que queria cumplir, desde lo que le ocurrio con Keisho, se prometio a si misma entrenar duramente para que nadie la haga pasar mal como cuando estuvo con Keisho. En la aldea que se encontraba ahora mismo era la aldea donde vivia Shampoo pero ella no lo sabia por el momento hasta que se acercaron dos chicas mas pequeñas que ella y la llamaron.

Chica 1: oye quien eres tu y que haces aqui en nuestra aldea.

Akane se giro para ver quien era la persona que la hablaba, enseguida las reconocio: aahhh hola, vosotras sois Yin y Yan, las hermanas de Shampoo.

Yin/Yan: como sabes nuestros nombre y tu conoces a nuestra hermana Shampoo.

Akane se dio cuenta que no la habian reconocido, su pelo habia crecido y ahora lo tenia un poco mas largo que antes, lo tenia hasta por los hombros. Ella se acerco a las hermanas de Shampoo y les sonrio: no me reconoceis.

Yin: me suena mucho tu cara pero no caigo.

Akane: la verda esque vosotras habeis crecido bastante pero teneis la misma cara de siempre.

Yan: tu nos conoces.

Akane: si

Yin: dinos tu nombre ahora mismo o te obligaremos

Akane: vale, vale, mi nombre es Akane Tendo

Yin/Yan: queeeeee! Akane Tendo, no puede ser, tu, tu como has llegado hasta aquí.

Akane: es una historia muy larga pero ahora no puedo perder el tiempo, necesito encontrar un trabajo hoy mismo. Sabeis donde lo puedo encontrar aquí.

Yan: Mi mama a tenido un bebe hace unos meses y necesita a alguin que la cuide para que ella continue con su entrenamiento porque las guerreras de nuestro pueblo tienen que ser fuertes siempre...no ella no confia en nosotras para cuidarla porque dice que no la sabemos hacer nada bien.

Akane: yo podria hablar con vuestra madre para cuidar a vuestra hermana pequeña.

Yan: si, si eso seria lo mejor.

Yin: yin acercate porfavor

Yan: que quieres

Yin: ella es nuestra enemiga, por su culpa nuestra hermana Shampoo no puede ser feliz con Ranma.

Yan: ya pero la pobre esta aquí sola y creo que debemos de ayudarla.

Yin: Akane te puedo preguntar una cosita

Akane: si dime

Yin: porque estas aquí sola y porque no estas con Ranma

La sonrisa en la cara de Akane desaparecio y se volvio seria y triste: yo, yo estoy aquí porque llevo buscando a Ranma ya por unos meses, el se marcho de mi casa y dijo que no volveria.

Yin: que le hiciste al pobre de Ranma para que se fuese.

Akane: yo nada, solamente alguien le engaño haciendole creer que era yo y beso a Ryoga que es un buen amigo mio. Ranma vio ese beso y se marcho. Yo, yo le estoy buscando para decirle que a la persona que vio no era yo.

Yan: lo siento, bueno yo te ayudare a buscar trabajo.

Akane : gracias.

La madre de Shampoo se llamaba laika, ella era una mujer muy grande y fuerte y ademas muy guapa pero se mostraba muy dura con las personas que no eran de su familia. En el primer dia no le gustaba nada tener a una desconocida en su casa pero gracias a Yan la convencio y Akane fue acceptada en su casa. Akane y Yan se hicieron muy buenas amigas durante esa semana. Akane cuidaba a la pequeña bebe mientras veia a la madre del bebe entrenar y enfrentarse a otras guerreras. Yin no se fiaba nada de Akane pero le daba mucha envidia ver a sus dos hermanas llevandose tan bien con Akane. Akane le encantaba cuidar del bebe, era una bebe muy hermosa y muy buena que no le daba mucho que hacer. Aunque solo la cuidaria por una semana, seguro que la echaria muchisimo de menos.

Por las noches Akane practicaba los movimientos que aprendia de la madre de las gemelas. Le costaba trabajo hacer los movimientos que practicaba porque era la primera vez que veia esos movimientos tan rapidos pero notaba sus efectos con el paso de los dias. Akane notaba que con sus practicas se sentia que su cuerpo era mas fuerte y agil. Una tarde les dijo a todos que se marcharia al dia siguiente por la mañana y que seguiria en su busqueda. Yan sabia que Akane tenia que marchase pero se sentia muy bien que ella. Al principio Laika no le agradaba la idea de tenerla en su casa, pero al ver que sus hijas la apreciaban pues empezo a cojerle confianza y ella misma le cojio cariño. Hablaban de su vida en Nerima, su familia y sus amigos, le conto porque se encontraba aquí y que llevaba meses buscando a su prometido. Tambien le dijo que conocia a su hija Shampoo, pero no le conto que era su rival ni que Shampoo siempre engaña a Ranma para conquistarlo, solo hablaba bien de ella como si de una amiga se tratase.

Cuando llego la noche y todas estaban dormidas, Akane salio a entrenar ya que era su ultima noche y no queria olvidar todo lo que habia visto y aprendido durante el dia de Laika. Mientras hacia sus movimientos afuera de la casa, ella era observada por alguien.

Laika: no lo haces nada mal, pero debes pegar con mas fuerzas y levantar mas tus piernas.

Akane se giro y vio a Laika apoyada en un arbol: gracias por el consejo.

Laika: quieres que entrenemos juntas.

Akane: esta bien aunque tu eres mas fuerte que yo y me ganaras seguro.

Laika: solo vamos a entrenar, no va a ser un combate.

Akane: vale, cuando quieras empezamos.

Ambas pelearon con todas sus fuerzas pero se notaba que Laiko era mucho mas fuerte que Akane. Despues de un buen rato, ambas pararon se luchar y se volviera a la casa.

Laika: Akane no lo haces nada mal pero aun te falta mucho que aprender.

Akane: Almenos me ire mañana sabiendo algunos movimientos que antes no sabia.

Laika: Akane para serte sincera, yo al principio no quise que estuvieras aquí, se toda la verda, se que mi hija Shampoo y tu no sois amigas como tu me dices, pero veo en ti que eres muy buena chica y que no tienes ninguna maldad. Yo Akane quisiera que te quedaras un semana mas.

Akane: yo, no se...

Laika: se que quieres ir a buscar a tu prometido pero me gustaria entrenarte por una o dos semanas, asi me quedaria mas tranquila sabiendo que puedes defenderte de cualquier peligro.

Akane: tu me vas a entrenar? Pero yo no soy de aquí, yo no soy una amazona.

Laika: no importa, yo solo veo en ti a una chica dulce y amable que tiene agallas para ir adonde sea a buscar a su prometido y que tiene agallas. Tu corazon es puro y si yo decido entrenarte, por respeto deberas hacerme caso.

Akane: esta bien pero solo me quedare como mucho dos semanas mas, pero quien va a cuidar de la bebe.

Laika: no lo se, buscare ayuda.

Akane: porque no le dices a Yin que la cuide mientras entrenamos, ella es lo sufficientemente mayor como para cuidar a un bebe y ademas tu bebe es buenisima y no da mucho que hacer.

Laika: no lo se, esque Yin es tan irresponsable.

Akane: confia en mi ella, quiere que confies en ella.

Laika: esta bien, pero como no sepa cuidarla buscare a otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol salia detrás de las montañas, todas las chicas de la casa se despertaron. Laika les dijo a sus hijas que Akane se quedaria dos semanas mas para entrenarla y les dijo que Yin y Yan deberan cuidar a su hermanita pequeña. Akane le guiño el ojo a Yin. Cuando estaban a solas, Yin se acerco muy seria y dura para hablar con Akane.

Yin: oye tu, que las dicho a mi madre para que te entrene y ademas porque ella me ha dicho que cuide del bebe, ella nunca ha confiado en mi.

Akane: primero me llamo Akane y no tu, segundo tu madre me quiso entrenar yo no le pedi nada y tercero yo le pedi que confiase en ti para que tu cuides del bebe. Sabes, estoy cansada de ver como me miras con tanto odio y como me hablas tan mal. Crei que podia ser tu amiga pero ya veo que no puede ser asi (lo dijo y se giro para darle la espalda)

Yin se quedo sin habla, no esperaba nada de eso, por una vez en su vida tenia que dejar de ser tan dura y pedir disculpas.

Yin: Akane, yo lo lo lo siento por lo que te dije antes. Me perdonas (poniendo carita de niña buena)

Akane se giro, la miro y sonrio: claro que estas perdonada.

Yin le dio un abrazo a Akane y ella se sorprendio mucho. Laika veia todo esto mientras entraba en la casa. Se sorprendio mucho del afecto que su hija tuvo hacia Akane. Con el paso de los dias, Akane habia aprendido muchas tecnicas las mismas que las que usaba Shampoo, ella ahora era mucho mas rapida, agil y fuerte. Laika era una buena maestra, Akane aprendio a la fuerza levantar peso que no estaba acostumbrada, tenia que correr muchas horas durante el dia, tenia que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con su maestra. La diferencia a entrenar con Ranma era que Laika no se limitaba a esquivar sino que tambien la golpeaba a ella. Sino lo hacia nunca aprenderia de la manera corecta. Ala misma vez que entrenaba, aprendia hacer comida, al principio era como siempre todo le salia mal pero despues de que Laika tuviese que enseñarla a tener pasencia con la comida, Akane aprendio a ser comidas simples hasta guisos.

Los dias volaban y llego el dia que se tenia que marchar. Yin y Yan se abrazaron a Akane muy fuerte diciendole que no se olviden de ellas y Laika le dio un beso en la mejilla "promete que te cuidaras bien y que volveras algun dia", "lo prometo" y asiAkane Tendo salio de la aldeacon su mochila llena de comida y con una foto que le dio Laika de todas juntas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en Japon, Ryoga seguia perdido, se encontraba en el parque de Nerima creyendose que estaba en algun lugar en China.

Ryoga estaba hablando el solo mientras miraba las estrellas: Akane, ahora se que lo amas a el pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Yo no tengo ningun posibilidad con tigo porque se que lo amas y que estas sufriendo mucho pero porque se marcho asi que lo encontrare para que puedas ser feliz. Algun dia te encontrare Ranma, aunque yo no quiera se que eres la unica persona que puedes hacerla feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga salio de Nerima y se dirijio a las montañas en busca de Ranma y de Akane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma habia estado esos meses entrenando solo por su cuenta en el campo, alli habia comida por todas partes, habia un rio donde se podia bañar cuando quisiera y habia tranquilidad. Los primeros dias no hacia nada mas que pensar y pensar en ella, en como recordaba el beso y las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza "no se si te gustara" "te lo dire esta tarde en el dojo". El se sentia culpable, se culpaba de no haber sido amable con ella, pensaba que si le hubiese dicho lo que sentia por ella, entonces quizas ella estuviera con el y no con Ryoga. Con el paso de las semanas se habia vuelta mas fuerte gracias a su entrenamiento y a tanta meditacion.

En una noche llena de estrellas, miraba el cielo y hablo para el solo: Akane, si tan solo hubiese cambiado yo, si yo fuese mas atento y amable contigo quizas ahora no estaria yo asi. Ojala te pudiese decir lo que deverda siento por ti, pero ahora solo espero que Ryoga te haga feliz. (una lagrima se le escapo).

El estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien detrás de su espalda.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora**

**  
Hola, termine este capitulo, fue bastante inesperado no pensaba escribir nada sobre la madre ni las hermanas hermanas de Shampoo, pero se me vino a la cabeza y me gusto la idea. **

**Quien sera la persona que estaba detrás de Ranma. Pues ni yo misma lo se, ya se me ocurira algo. Tengo pensado mas o menos como sera esta historia pero mientras lo escribo se me vienen mas ideas.**

**Pues nada, como siempre gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic. Espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos**

**Meli-chan**

**Y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	5. El entrenamiento de Ranma

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

En una noche llena de estrellas, el estaba tumbado mirando al cielo y hablando para si solo: Akane, si tan solo hubiese cambiado yo, si yo fuese mas atento y amable contigo quizas nada de esto estaria pasando y ahora no estaria yo aqui tan solo. Ojala te pudiese decir lo que deverda siento por ti, pero ahora solo espero que Ryoga te haga feliz. (una lagrima se le escapo).

El Estaba tan sumdio en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien detras de su espalda.

Continuara...

**CAPITULO 5 - El entrenamiento de Ranma**

Alguien le toco el hombro y Ranma al girarse por su misma reaccion, vio a un anciono no muy alto, llevaba una tunica roja (como la de inuyasha), era calvo, delgado y con una barba blanca muy larga. No tenia pinta de ser un hombre con mala intension, pero no se podia fiar de nadie.

Ranma: oiga que quiere

Hombre: Hola muchacho, deberias tener mas respeto hacia las personas mayores no crees.

Ranma: lo siento señor pero no fue mi intencion ser grosero.

Hombre: no me llames señor me hace sentir viejo, porfavor llamame Taroshi, yo soy el dueño del temploque esta detras de esas montañas (dijo señalando el lugar).

Ranma se inclino con respeto: yo, yo me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

Taroshi: Saotome, me suena mucho ese nombre pero no me acuerdo muy bien de que.

Ranma: seguramente conocera a mi padre, Genma Saotome, es muy parecido a usted solo que no tiene barba pero usted es mucho mas viejo que el.

PUUUMMMM!- Taroshi le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Ranma con su baston.

Ranma gritaba de dolor: ayayayayyyyyy como duele y porque me has pegado.

Taroshi: porque eres igual de irrespetuoso que tu padre, ahora me acuerdo de el, el siempre iva acompañado de su amigo Soun Tendo.

Ranma: si eso es verda (dijo bajando la mirando al suelo)

Taroshi: que te pasa muchacho

Ranma: es muy largo de contar y complicado como para contarselo y ademas le acabo de conocer y aun eres un desconocido para mi.

Taroshi: Ranma Saotome, piensas quedarte aqui solo por mucho tiempo o piensas seguir viajando.

Ranma: por ahora tenia pensado quedarme aqui para entrenar y olvidar algunas cosas que duelen mucho al recordar.

Taroshi: yo vivo solo en el templo, es muy grande y tiene muchas habitaciones. Es un sitio muy tranquilo y alli se puede meditar muy bien con la paz que nos regala la naturaleza. Muchos hombres vienen alli para entrenarse. Tu padre estuvo muy poco tiempo conmigo porque no tenia mucha pacencia, vino para que lo entrenase pero yo le eche, no me gustaba lo poco que me respetaba, solo pensaba en la comida, queria comer y comer todo el dia.

Ranma sonriendo: si, si ya me lo imagino.

Taroshi: espero que tu no seas como el.

Ranma: no señor Taroshi... señor Taroshi le puedo preguntar algo.

Taroshi: si Ranma, lo que quieras.

Ranma: usted de verda es un maestro de artes marciales?

Taroshi: si, pero mi entrenamiento es muy duro y he entrenado a pocas personas. Yo no entreno a las personas para que sean las mas fuertes, sino que elijo entrenar a muchachos que tiene puro corazon para que su cuerpo y mente cambien de la mejor manera. Las personas que solo piensan en ser el mas fuerte de todos, solo son egoistas, piensan que son mejores que los demas pero el mejor luchador no existe, todos los luchadores son especiales y fuertes de diferentes maneras pero la fuerza no esta en como se lucha sino en la mente y en el corazon (dijo indicando con un deo a su corazon).

Ranma: en el corazon dice

Taroshi: veo en tus ojos que no eres malo, se que tienes un gran corazon asi que si quieres que te entrene solo tienes que subir esa montaña y detras veras mi templo. Adios muchacho y piensatelo bien.

...despues de un rato, Ranma miro al cielo y pensaba "si entreno en serio en un templo, podre relajar mi mente y puede que con el tiempo me olvide de ella, aunque no creo que sea facil pero lo intentare".

Ranma se levanto del suelo de un golpe, recojio todas sus cosas y subio a lo alto de la gran montaña que le indico el anciano. Una vez arriba, se quedo muy sorprendido de ver tan hermosa vista, como jamas habia visto nada igual, habia un gran lago, a su lado estaba un gran templo: este sitio es increible ojala estuviese ella para verlo, pero que digo me tengo que olvidar de ella, olvidala, olvidala, olvidala Ranma (dijo pegandose golpes el solo en su cabeza).

Ranma bajo la montaña corriendo y entro en el templo, era enorme y no se veia a nadie adentro. Busco por las habitaciones buscando al anciano.

Ranma: donde se habra metido el señor Taroshi, señor Tarishi (dijo gritando)

Taroshi: aqui estoy (dijo detras de el)

Ranma: aahhhhh que suste me ha dado, como has entrado sin que te haya escuchado.

Taroshi: esa es una technica de velocidad, se puede derotar a muchos hombres sin que ellos te vean, tienes que ser muy rapido y ademas muy silencioso.

Ranma: señor Taroshi, accepto que me entrene.

Taroshi (con una gran sonrisa): muy bien Ranma, busca una habitacion, deja tus cosas. Peso antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que el entrenamiento completo dura seis meses, una vez pasados esos mesos, deberas marcharte de aqui y seguir con tu viaje, si no sales de aqui nunca podras pogresar y usar tus practicas.

Ranma: no hay problema, no pensaba quedarme para siempre hahahaha

Taroshi: hahahaha bueno Ranma deja tus cosas en el cuarto que quieras y ven despues para hablar conmigo aqui, quiero saber porque estas solo.

Ranma: si señor Taroshi, ahora vuelvo y creo que si voy a estar aqui tengo que empezar a confiar en usted.

Ranma dejo sus cosas en una habitacion pequeña pero acojedora, despues se fue al salon donde lo esperaba el anciano sentado en el suelo. Ranma se sento cara a cara al anciano y le conto todo desde que entrenaba con su padre, el compromiso areglado, algunas aventuras que habia tenido con Akane y sus amigos y le conto sobre el beso de ella con Ryoga. Una vez que termino de hablar, Taroshi le pregunto: aun la amas.

Ranma: yo amar a esa marimacho, no no la amo.

Taroshi: creo que mientes, mientes porque si no la amaras tanto que tu dices, no saldrias de su casa como me has dicho, teniendo tantas prometidas podrias haberte quedado con alguna de ellas y problema resuelto pero te has marchado de Nerima para no volverla a ver porque te duele verla verda.

Ranma asintio con su cabeza.

Taroshi: tranquilo, ya te dije que te ayudaria a relar tu mente asi que tu dejame que te entrene y debes obedeserme en todo lo que te ordene.

Ranma: si maestro.

Taroshi: muy bien muchacho vamos a empezar.

Los primeros dias eran de meditacion, tenia que dejar su mente en blanco, tenia que relajar su mente aunque por mucho que el quisiera dejar de pensar en ella, su mente solo recordaba las palabras que alguna vez ella le dijo "Ranma no luches mas porfavor, me gustas tal como eres" "confio en Ranma y siempre lo hare", "Ranma eres un idiota" "Ranma tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi pero no se como te lo vas a tomar" pero por ultimo siempre recuerda las palabras que nunca olvidara "hola soy Akane, si quieres podemos ser amigas".

Ranma: cuanto la echo de menos pero tengo que olvidarla, ella ama a Ryoga y tengo que olvidarme de ella, porque es tan dificil, porqueeeee.

Mientras los dias volaban, el se hacia mas fuerte, casi tenia dominado la tecnica de la velocidad. Con el paso de las semanas el habia aprendido muchas tecnicas, su cuerpo era mas fuerte y su mente ya no estaba tan concentrado en ella,apenas la tenia presente en su mente, solo se concentraba en su entrenamiento, se sentia mucho mejor cuando entrenaba. El anciano al principio le daba muchos golpes en la cabeza con su baston por no estar concentrado pero luego estaba muy impresionado de la rapidez que Ranma aprendia todo sus enseñanzas.

Un dia como cual quier otro, mientras Ranma estaba meditando, el anciano Taroshi paso por su lado con un cubo de agua fria y con mala suerte tropezo mojando a Ranma por completo. Ranma se transformo de ser un chico alto y fuerte a una chica pelirojo, mas baja que el, muy guapa y muy atractiva. Al pobreanciono casi le entra un infartoal ver a Ranma chica sin camisa y siendo una chica. Ranma se maldecio por ese tonto accidente que descubrio su maldicion, se lo conto todo al anciano, le conto que por culpa de su padre, ambos calleron ambos en los estanques encantados de China.

Continuara...

Hola a todos, lo siento mucho por tardar en escribir es solo que casi nunca tengo tiempo para usar el ordenador. Me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que me sigue y que estan locos por que lo actualise. Pues muchos besos a Maite-chan, dianapotter y muchas mas. Pero en especial a mi gran amiga Paula.

Pues nada tratare no tardarme mucho en seguir con el siguiente capitulo. No olviden dejarme vuestros reviews. Chao Meli-chan


	6. Quien eres tu?

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

****

Mientras los dias volaban, el se hacia mas fuerte, casi tenia dominado la tecnica de la velocidad. Con el paso de las semanas el habia aprendido muchas tecnicas, su cuerpo era mas fuerte y su mente ya no estaba tan concentrado en ella,apenas la tenia presente en su mente, solo se concentraba en su entrenamiento, se sentia mucho mejor cuando entrenaba. El anciano al principio le daba muchos golpes en la cabeza con su baston por no estar concentrado pero luego estaba muy impresionado de la rapidez que Ranma aprendia todo sus enseñanzas.

Un dia como cual quier otro, mientras Ranma estaba meditando, el anciano Taroshi paso por su lado con un cubo de agua fria y con mala suerte tropezo mojando a Ranma por completo. Ranma se transformo de ser un chico alto y fuerte a una chica pelirojo, mas baja que el, muy guapa y muy atractiva. Al pobreanciono casi le entra un infartoal ver a Ranma chica sin camisa y siendo una chica. Ranma se maldecio por ese tonto accidente que descubrio su maldicion, se lo conto todo al anciano, le conto que por culpa de su padre, ambos calleron ambos en los estanques encantados de China.

Continuara

**CAPITULO 6 - Quien eres tu?**

Ranma - lo siento Taroshi, quise contarselo pero me averguenzo de mi maldicion, no me gusta contarle a la gente que no soy un hombre completo y que me convierto en muyer al contacto con agua fria. Por culpa de mi padre tengo esta maldicion, no sabe usted lo mal que lo he pasado siendo una chica, los chicos siempre detras de mi, queriendo salir conmigo.

Taroshi- hahahaha eso tiene que ser gracioso pero losiento no debi haberme reido de ti.

Ranma- no se preocupe, ya estoy costumbrada a mi maldicion, solo espero que algun dia pueda encontrar la cura y no volver a ser mas una chica, es muy vergonzoso mirarme y ver el cuerpo de una chica y ademas odio cuando soy chica pierdo la fuerza.

Taroshi- no te preocupes Ranma, algun dia se que te curaras y no volveras a ser una chica.

Ranma- eso espero.

Taroshi- ahora cambiate y vuelve a entrenar.

Ranma- si maestro.

Desde ese dia, Ranma no volvio a convertirse en chica, siempre estaba muy atento con su entrenamiento y no queria estar entrenando con su cuerpo de chica. Al paso de los dias, los musculos de Ranma incrementaron de tamano y su cuerpo se habia vuelto mas fuerte y mas atractivo. Ahora era mucho mas alto, su trenza se la habia cortado y tenia una espalda mas ancha que antes. Ahora era mas hombre que antes, su cuerpo de antes era mas de un adolescente pero ahora tenia un poco de barba, su voz habia cambiado ahora era mas ronca. Se podia decir que su entrenamiento le habian hecho efecto, se sentia muy bien en cuerpo y mente. Mientras entrenaba dejaba su mente en blanco pero aveces cuando estaba solo en su dormitorio se le venian recuerdos de la unica chica a la que el ha amado en su vida. Se sentia culpable por todo lo occurido.

Seis meses habian pasado desde que Ranma entro en el templo, el pacto del entrenamiento se habia cumplido y hoy era el ultimo dia en el que Ranma pasaria junto a su maestro Taroshi, hoy Ranma devia salir del Templo en busca de su destino. Era dia maravilloso, no se veian ninguna nube, se veia un cielo azul despejado y con un bonito sol que empezaba a salir por detras de las colinas. Ranma se levanto, fue al baño, se ducho, regreso a su cuarto, termino de recojer sus cosas y se dirijio al salon de entrenamiento para despedirse de sumaestro.

Ranma- buenos dias maestro

Taroshi- buenos dias Ranma

Ranma- maestro, como usted me dijo, despues de seis meses tendria que dejar este templo

Taroshi- si, y asi es, no es por ti y que no me agrada tu compañia, es que si te quedas aqui, te volveras solitario como yo y perderas la oportunidad de vivir tu vida acompañado de alguien especial.

Ranma- no se preocupe maestro, seguire mi entrenamiento y algun dia puede que encuentra alguna persona a la que pueda amar.

Taroshi- seguro que lo haras

Ranma- bueno maestro, me marcho, le agradesco mucho su hospitalidad, su ofrecimiento para entrenarme cuando mas lo necesitaba, sabe maestro

Taroshi- que Ranma?

Ranma- Taroshi, nunca me olvidare de usted, me siento orgulloso de haber sido un discipulo suyo, de verdad que se lo agradesco.

Taroshi- te sientes mejor que cuando llegaste aqui Ranma

Ranma- si Taroshi, llegue con el corazon roto y con la mente perdida sin saber lo que hacer con mi vida pero gracias a sus enseñansas, he aprendido a pensar diferente. Bueno maestro mejor me voy.

Taroshi- espera Ranma hay algo que quiero darte.

Ranma- si maestro que es?

Taroshi- toma esta pastilla.

Ranma - y para que es

Taroshi-cuando salgas de aqui, esta noche mientras estes comiendo tomala con agua y despues quiero que te bañes conagua fria.

Ranma - no sera la cura verda

Taroshi- puede que si y puede que no pero ni se te occura perderla o tirarla

Ranma - sea lo que sea, maestro confio en usted y si es algo bueno ya vere los efectos, gracias y maestro algun dia cuando encuentre una chica a la que ame, la traere aqui para que usted la conosca y vea que vuelvo a ser feliz.

Taroshi- entonces eso es una promesa

Ranma - sip, adios maestro y gracias por todo.

Y seguidamente, Ranma salio del templo donde estuvo encerrado seis meses entrenando a diario. Ranma estuvo todo el dia adando sin parar sin saber adonde ir, cuando la tarde oscurecia encontro un sitio muy tranquilo alado de un rio allisaco su tienda de campaña y preparo la comida y recordo que Taroshi le dijo que cuando este tranquilo y como algo, que se tomara la pastilla con agua y despues se bañara con agua fria. El solo pensamiento de mojarse con agua fria lo hacia sentir mas frio del que hacia. Asi que decidio no esperar mas, comio toda la comida, seguidamente cojio un vaso con agua y se tomo la pastilla.

Ranma- no me siento diferente, este viejo seguro que me ha engañado pero aver si me mojo aver si con suerte mi maldicion se me quita.

Seguidamente se quito los pantalones, la camisa, la camisa interior, los calcetines y por ultimo los boxers. Se metio en el rio de agua fria mas bien helada.

Ranma- acchhuuusss, que fria esta (y se mojo por completo, se miro el pecho mojado y seguia siendo un chico, Ranma no paraba de reir y saltar en el agua.) por fin, por fin soy un hombre, sooooyyyyy un hombrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hahahahhahahaaaaaaa (Ranma reia como un loco, nunca habia estado tan feliz en su vida.) Gracciiiiiaaaaaaaaaa Maestro, muchas graciaaaaaaaasssssssss (gritaba como un loco al aire)

Mientras Ranma habia estado entrenando esos meses en el templo, nuestra querida Akane (bueno querida para las fans osea yo y muchas muchas fans de Akane Tendo). Bueno a lo que iva, Akane estuvo esos seis meses viajando y trabajando en diferentes pueblos en China. Cuando tenia tiempo, hacia por las noches los entrenamientos que habia aprendido gracias a la madre de Shampoo. Asi seguia entrenandose para seguir mas fuerte y para poder defenderse de cualquier poblema que tuviera. En los dos ultimos dias Akane habia dejado la ultima aldea que estaba y se fue hacia el sur, buscando otro lugar para seguir con su busqueda. Mientras caminaba sola y cansada por la noche, encontro a lo lejos de un solitario bosque una luz que provenia de un establo. Asi que decidio acercarse para poder ver si estaba solo. Al entrar vio que estaba vacio aunque un olor fuerte a animales pero el caso es que no habia nada, solo una luz encendida, y con el cansancio que tenia se tumbo en el suelo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Despues de unas horas, una chica de pelo rubio largo, alta y delgada entraba en el establo acompañada de su vaca. Al entrar noto que habia una mochila tirada en el suelo.

Chica: que raro, de quien sera esta mochila.

La chica entro mas adentro del establo y encontro a una dormida Akane tirada en el suelo y muy acurucada a causa de frio. Akane estaba temblando del frio.

Chica: pobre chica ha entrado aqui seguramente para descansar, la voy a despertar.

La chica se acerco a Akane, la toco en el hombro, Akane no se desperto asi que la joven chica toco unas veces el hombro de Akane haciendo que porfin se despertara.

Chica: por fin se despierta.

Akane: adonde estoy y tu quien eres.

Chica: primero estas en mi establo donde aqui duerme los animales como mi vaca y segundo soy Akari, Akari Kensu, ademas yo soy quien te deberia preguntar quien eres tu?

Akane se levanto muy avergonzada de notar lo torpe y brusca que fue con esa chica.

Akane: lo siento no quise hablarte asi, perdona

Akari mostrando una gran sonrisa: oye, estaba de broma, no pasa nada de verda

Akane: yo me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo

La cara de Akari cambio de simpatica a preocupada

Akane: que te pasa, he dicho algo que no te ha gustado

Akari: no, no es eso es solo que tu nombre, yo

Akane- tu has escuchado mi nombre antes

Akari- si

Akane- como si yo no soy de aqui

Akari- es que hace tiempo un chico llamado Ryoga estuvi ayudandonos a mi y a mi abuelo unos dias, yo pues me enamore de el y se lo dije y el

Akane- el estaba enamorado de mi verda

Akari- si, se fue y me dije que el te amaba y que lo sentia

Akane- no te preocupes

Akari- como puedes decirme que no me preocupe

Akane- te lo digo porque yo lo conosco muy bien y te digo que solo le quiero como un amigo y nada mas

Akari- de verda (dice con la esperanza dibujada en su cara)

Akane- de verda, yo amo a otra persona y llevo meses buscandolo

Akari- Akane, quieres venir a mi casa que esta aqui cerca, alli puedes pasar la noche y podras comer algo. Asi mientras comemos me cuentas de porque estas aqui y tan sola.

Akane- no quiero ser una molestia

Akari- para nada mujer, ademas yo casi siempre estoy sola porque solo estoy con mi abuelo y el mas bien siempre esta trabajando asi que mi unica compañia son los animales.

Akane- si de verda no molesto, pues si accepto ir a tu casa.

Akari extendie la mano para estrechar la mano de Akane: amigas

Akane mostrando una gran sonrisa: si amigas

Akari- venga Akane sigueme, y cuentame como esta mi Ryoga.

Asi salieron las dos del establo y se dirijieron para la casa de Akari, era una casa pequeña pero muy acojedora, Akane se fue al baño, se puso un pijama que le empresto su nueva amiga y despues fue al comedor donde Akari la esperaba con un plato con tortitas y fresas.

Akane- uuummm que buena pinta tiene eso, como se llama

Akari- tortitas, es lo que mas me gusta hacer de comer, bueno vas a comer o no

Akane- si, si a tus ordenes

Akari- asi me gusta hahahaha

Akane- hahahahaha bueno aver como esta esto. uummm que bueno, esta delicioso

Akari- gracias.

Despues de unos minutos Akane se habia comido su tortitas y Akari le pregunto porque ella estaba alli tan sola. Asi que Akane le conto todo, le dijo lo del compromiso, sus peleas con Ranma, su amistad con Ryoga y le conto sobre el engaño por culpa de Ken el copion. Le dijo que ella queria ese dia decirle a Ranma todo lo que ella sentia por el pero por desgracia todo se estropeo, Ranma se marcho de su casa hace un año y unos meses y no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Le conto todos los sitios donde habia estado ella mientras lo buscaba, tambien los malos momentos que sentia cuando estaba sola echando de menos a su familia. Entonces empezo a llorar.

Akari- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a buscar a tu prometido

Akane- no hace falta, yo deje mi familia para buscarlo y no voy a dejar que tu hagas lo mismo

Akari- ya te dije que siempre estoy sola asi que cuando vuelva mi abuelo se lo contare y el segurisimo que me dejara ir contigo.

Akane- de verdad que haras eso por mi

Akari- claro, ademas eres la unica amiga que he tenido.

Akane- gracias (dijo abrazando a su nueva amiga)

Akari- asi nunca estaras sola y ademas es una aventura nueva para mi, ojala llegue a encontrarme denuevo con mi Ryoga.

Akane- ojala Akari, ojala, y sabes que Ryoga tambien busca a Ranma por su parte, ojala lo haya encontrado y los dos se encuentren bien

Akari- siiiiii, que bien que bien, con un poquito de suerte veras que les encontraremos tu a tu Ranma y yo a mi Ryoga.

Ambas siguieron riendo y hablando un rato mas hasta que llego el abuelo de Akari. No parecia un hombre tan mayor pero era muy bueno y simpatico. El abuelo de Akari accepto que su nieta se fuese con Akane porque sabia que si su nieta se lo pedia pues le haria muy feliz a ella que su abuelo le dejara hacer lo que ella quisiera. Asi que al dia siguiente ambas llevaban sus mochilas llenas de comida y se fueron en busca de los chicos.

**Continuara**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, por fin actualize este capitulo, espero que os gusto, bueno lo actualize gracias a la insistencia de una buena amiga diana-chan, y saludos especiales a paula-chan y maite-chan pues nada, muchos besos a todos los que leen mi fic. Y espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capitulo. Chao meli-chan

no olviden dejarme sus reviews.


	7. Primer encuentro

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ambas siguieron riendo y hablando un rato mas hasta que llego el abuelo de Akari. No parecia un hombre tan mayor pero era muy bueno y simpatico. El abuelo de Akari accepto que su nieta se fuese con Akane porque sabia que si su nieta se lo pedia pues le haria muy feliz a ella que su abuelo le dejara hacer lo que ella quisiera. Asi que al dia siguiente ambas llevaban sus mochilas llenas de comida y se fueron en busca de los chicos.

Continuara...

**CAPITULO 7 - Primer encuentro**

Por el camino ellas se hicieron muy amigas, se tenian una confianza tan grande como si fuesen hermanas. Por el camino mientras hablaban, Akane le hablaba a su amiga sobre su relacion con Ranma, como era el fisicamente y mentalmente, tambien le hablaba de lo buen amiga que siempre ha sido Ryoga, a Akari le encanta escuchar todo lo que sea que tenia que decirle sobre su querido Ryoga. Pero Akari se enfado mucho cuando Akane le conto que Ryoga le admitio que la amaba a ella, pero akane enseguida le dijo que solo lo veria como a un buen amigo y nada mas y que su corazon solo podia amar a una sola persona y ese ere Ranma. Menos mal que se lo dijo porque la pobre Akari perdia los animos de seguir con su viaje. Akane la convencia que Ryoga seguro estaria con Ranma porque le prometio ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Por otro lado Ryoga estaba andando solo por un bosque, estaba perdido sin saber donde exactamente se encontraba. El estaba cansado de estar andando todo el dia asi que decidio buscar un sitio para acampar. Siguio andando un poco mas hasta que vio una tienda de campaña a lo lejos. Vio a lo lejos a un chico alto y salio corriendo con las esperanzas de que fuese Ranma. Al llegar cerca le reconocio.

Ryoga: Ranmaaaaaaaaaa Ranmaaaaaaaaaa por fin te encuentro amigo

Ranma estaba muy tranquilo sentado viendo una fogataestaba muy tranquilo, cuando escucho la voz que lo llamaba y miro a ver quien era, vio que era su ex-amigo, quien le habia robado su novia, su prometida eso pensaba el porque no sabia la verda. En seguida se levanto de su sitio, junto sus manos y le lanzo una gran bola de energia hacia Ryoga.

Ryoga: pero que haceesssss (dijo mientras saltaba esquivando el ataque).

Ranma muy furioso siguio con mas ataques que Ryoga lograba esquivar asi que utilizo la tecnica de la rapidez que le aprendio el anciano. Le dio tantos golpes fuertes y rapidos que Ryoga callo al suelo derrotado. Ranma camino lentamente hacia el, lo levanta con las dos manos por la camisa y lo mira con odio. Ranma solto una mano, apreto su puño para golpearlo en la cara pero Ryoga le hablo.

Ryoga: Ranma detente

Ranma: que quieres decirme traidor

Ryoga: yo no soy un traidor, Bakkaaaaaaaa

Ranma: queee, no me des esplicaciones porque no te quiero escuchar asi que vete de aqui Ryoga.

Ryoga: no lo hare

Ranma: que no lo entiendes (dijo dandole la espalda)

Ryoga: ella no me beso

Ranma se giro para mirarlo a la cara: que dijiste

Ryoga: que ella no me beso, quien tu viste era Ken el copion y no Akane, idiota.

Ranma sintio una sensacion en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar, su corazon estaba latiendo a mil: eso no puede ser yo vi a Akane y tu besando

Ryoga: creeme Ranma esa no era Akane sino ken el copion, me utilizo. ehhhh fui besado por un hombre Ranma, no sabes lo mal que lo pase y encima Akane salio esa misma noche para ir a buscarte.

Ranma: queeeee

Ryoga: llevo meses quizas mas de un año tratando de buscarte para decirte la verda. pero yo yo, ya no tengo fuerzas para... ( y se desmayo).

Ranma lo llevo en su espalda a su tienda de campar. Cuando desperto, vio a un Ranma preocupado sentado a su lado.

Ranma: todos estos meses pensando que ella era una traidora, pensando que la odiaba y alfinal todo era mentira, uughhhhh cuando coja a ese Ken lo voy a matar de la paliza que le di.

Ryoga: yo me encargue de eso y te aseguro que debe de estar muy mal. oye porque te cortaste el pelo.

Ranma: queria un cambio, venga vamos a recojer que quiero empezar a buscarla.

Asi que Ranma decidio ir a buscar un telefono a la aldea mas cercana para llamar a la casa de los tendo. Fue una llamada muy corta pero Katumi le dijo que Akane todavia no habia vuelto y que habia recibido una carta suya donde decia que ella estaba acompañada de una amiga, no llego decir ningun nombre porque se corto la llamada. Ambos estaban mas tranquilos sabiendo que ella no estaba sola pero ahora lo unico importante era encontrarla.

Por el camino Ryoga le dijo que le habia confesado a Akane su amor por ella pero ella no le correspondio porque le dijo que no lo amaba sino que amaba a otra persona,Ryoga le dijo que ya comprendia queel corazon de Akane nunca sera para el sino de otra persona. Ranma se sintio fatal por todo lo ocurrido, por como la habia abandonado pero se juro a si mismo que cuando encontrase a ese Ken que se vengaria del dolor que ha causado a todos.

Ellos siguieron caminando durante dias, semanas incluso meses pero nada, no las encontraban. Un dia muy calorado, llegaron a un bosque que les condujo a la casa de Akari, a Ryoga todo le era muy familiar pero aun no estaba seguro de donde estaba. Ellos picaron en la puerta de la casa y un anciano les abrio la puerto.

Ranma: hola señor, sentimos molestarle pero sabe si ha visto por aqui a dos chicas, una con pelo corto azulado, bueno ahora no se si lo tiene corto pero viajan las dos juntas.

Anciano: no se llamara Akane y Akari verda

Ranma: akane, si ella estuvo aqui (dijo con la esperanza que si)

Anciono: si muchachos, ella estuvo aqui hace unos cuatro meses, mi nieta se fue con ella para buscar a su prometido, aun no se nada sobre ellas.

Ryoga: uu, usted es el abuelo de Akari

Anciono: yo, yo ati te conosco, ahhhh tu eres Ryoga, mucho gusto en verte denuevo chico.

Ryoga se sonrojo mucho y Ranma noto como Ryoga estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso.

Ranma: os conocies

Ryoga: si

Anciono: se os ve cansados queries entrar y descansar, arriba hay habitaciones si queries pasar la noche aqui.

Ranma: si se lo agradecemos.

Asi que ambos subieron, dejaron sus cosas y despues se fueron los dos a tomar un baño, algo que no han hecho en mucho tiempo, solo se bañaban en rios de agua fria.

Ranma: dime Ryoga, como que conoces a este anciano

Ryoga: yo... pues un dia apareci aqui y les ayude por unos dias.

Ranma: solo eso

Ryoga: si (dandole un golpe en la cabeza)

Ranma: heeyyy eso duele, pero dime paso algo entre Akari y tu.

Ryoga: yo...ehhhh

Ranma: venga cuenta que paso

Ryoga se puso serio: yo, bueno ella es muy guapa y me agradaba mucho pero...

Ranma: pero que

Ryoga: ella me dijo que me amaba y que queria que fuese su novio.

Ranma: y tu la rechasaste porque querias a Akane verda

Ryoga: si

Ranma le dio un golpe en la cabeza: eres un idiota Ryoga, si sabes que quiero a Akane, porque dejaste a esta chica.

Ryoga: yo, despues de lo que paso cuando te fuiste y con akane rechazandome, pues pense mucho en Akari pero no queria hacerme ilusiones porque le prometi a Akane que lo unico que haria seria buscarte.

Ranma: ya me encontraste asi que ahora te toca a ti buscarla a ella.

Ryoga: y a ti buscar a Akane.

Ranma: a si es, descansaremos esta noche y mañana saldremos a buscarlas.

Ryoga: si, oye Ranma, espero que las dos esten bien.

Ranma: seguro que lo estaran, Akane es muy fuerte y seguro que estara bien.

Ryoga: eso espero

Ranma: y yo amigo y yo...

Ryoga: el anciano dijo que Akane no tenia el pelo corto sino muy largo.

Ranma: ya, estara como la primera vez que la vi, te acuerdas cuando ella tenia el pelo largo.

Ryoga: si y recuerdo que por nuestra culpa se lo cortamos

Ranma: eso era tu culpa

Ryoga: que va, era tu culpa

Ranma: da igual quien tiene la culpa, ahora lo importante es buscarlas. "Akane espero que estes bien y que me perdones por todo"

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy tempreno, el anciono les dio comida y les dijo que encuentren a su nieta y a su amiga y las traiga devuelta. Ellos salieron rumbo a las montañas para empezar a buscarlas.

Continuara.

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaa a todos mis fans, en especial a Paula, Daiana y maite-chan que me apoyan mucho para que siga con este fic. Bueno que les parecio. Este encuentro es el primero entre Ranma y Ryoga. El siguiente capitulo se llama "el segundo encuentro", llegara Ranma encontrarla algun dia, pues para eso tendreis que seguir leyendo.

Muchos besos a todos y feliz navidad.

Espero actualisarlo para la semana que viene.

Chao - Meli-chan (no olviden dejarme sus reviews).


	8. Segundo encuentro I

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ranma: da igual quien tiene la culpa, ahora lo importante es buscarlas. "Akane espero que estes bien y que me perdones por todo"

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy tempreno, el anciono les dio comida y les dijo que encuentren a su nieta y a su amiga y las traiga devuelta. Ellos salieron rumbo a las montañas para empezar a buscarlas.

Continuara...

**CAPITULO 8 - Segundo encuentro (I)**

Durante muchos meses ambas seguian buscando a sus chicospor la parte norte de China, a cada lugar que llegaban, tenian las esperanzas de tener algun pista o saber algo sobre alguno de ellos pero nada, nadie sabia nada y tampoco los habia visto, claro esta que Akane describia a Ranma como un chico joven, con trenza ropas chinas pero no era asi, el ahora era mas alto, se habia cortado la famosa trenza, tenia un poco de barba y aparentaba mas maduro y mas mayor de lo que era. Ambas estaban muy unidas, se tenian una confianza tan grande como hermanas. Durante todo estos meses ambas ivan viajando, entrenando, trabajando, luchando contra chicos que se les insinuaban con malas intenciones, akane deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella pudiese encontrar a Ranmaalgun dia y volver a una vida normal con su familia.Desde que Akane salio del Dojo, se habia encontrado con mucha gente, habia hecho nuevas amistades incluso nuevos rivales, tambien habia conocido a buenas personas al igual que malas. Lo mejor de su aventura fue encontra a su amiga del alma Akari, ella es muy bien chica y tiene fe en el amor asi y piensa que algun dia se encontrara con Ryoga. Ambascaminaronhacia el sur de China, llegaron a un lugar muy bonito a las afueras de China y alli acamparon, lo que no sabian era que muy cerca de alli estaban dos chicos guapos y fuertes.(quien seran quien sera) Ambos llevaban unos meses buscandola sin exito, llegaron a un tranquilo lugar a las afueras de China, era muy tranquilo y se podia respirar un aire fresco y limpio.

Ryoga: que te parece si nos quedamos a descansar aqui por unos dias, no parece mal sitio ademas podriamos entrenar un poco.

Ranma: no esta mal, nos quedaremos aqui pero no por mucho tiempo que quiero seguir buscandola.

Ryoga: solo seran unos dos o tres dias asi tambien descansaremos, estoy agotado.

Ranma: yo tambien pero no piensas que ellas tambien nos deben de estar buscando y que estaran igual que nosotros.

Ryoga: uufff si tienes razon, Ranma ahora que lo pienso, que le diras a Akane cuando la veas, lo digo porque hace mas de un año que no la vez.

Ranma: lo he pensado mucho sabes, lo primero que le dire sera pedirle perdon y despues...

Ryoga: despues que...

Ranma: despues ya vere lo que le digo.

Ryoga: y me vas a dejar asi sin saber que mas le vas a decir a la pobre Akane.

Ranma: lo que le tenga que decirle sera cosa entre ella y yo cerdito.

Ryoga: vale, vale, no te enfades, eeehhhh a quien has llamado cerdito (como siempre empiezan a pelear, despues de luchar se sentaron en sus sitios) Ranma sabes yo lo estoy pensando mucho y tambien quiero hablar con Akari y aver si con suerte ella me sigue queriendo.

Ranma: seguro que si Ryoga (dandole una palmada en la espalda a Ryoga y ambos riendo)

**Ninguno sabia lo cerca que estaban de las chicas solo los separaba una montaña. Ellos caminaron mucho estos dias. Ambos habian cambiado mucho fisicamente, ahora Ranma no tenia trenza, era mucho mas alto que antes, su voz era mas ronca mas hombre, tenia un poco de barba y las facciones de su cara habian cambiado mucho, ya no parecia un chico sino un hombre fuerte y seguro. Ryoga tambien era mas fuerte, alto y la voz la tenia cambiada pero aun seguia llevando su famoso pañuelo amarillo en su cabeza (Ryoga no cambia nada)**

Encambio las chicas llegaron a un bonito bosque, era precioso y tranquilo, alli empezaron el dia entrenando (akari aunque solo vivia con su abuelo no sabia entrenar pero junto con Akane, aprendio lo basico, a defenderse si alguna vez le hacia falta pero comparado con Akane, ella no tenia ni la mitad de la fuerza y agilidad de su amiga). El entrenamiento de Akane era muy distinto al de Akari, Akane se entrenaba muy duro ya que ella habia sido humillada muchas veces por el camino por hombres estupidos. Gracias a las enseñanzas de la madre de Shampoo, se volvio muy agil y rapido y ademas practicaba movimientos que recordaba de Ranma. Akane entrenaba a su amiga para asi las dos estarian en forma, aunque akari no lo hacia tan mal ya que su cuerpo nunca habia entrenado en serio. Akane no parecia la misma chica de antes, fisicamente y mentalmente habia cambiado mucho, aunque seguia teniendo su hermosa sonrisa y seguia siendo amable con su amiga y ayudaba como siempre a quien lo necesitaba. Era las dos inspeparables, mejores amigas, akane le contaba mucho sobre Ranma, como lo conocio, lo que siente por el. El cuerpo de akane ahora era mas perfectoera mas fuerte y atractiva que antesy incluso sus pechos habian crecido bastante ya era unmujer de 21 años y no una niña pequeña. Ahora era una bellisima muchacha. Akari sabia lo que Akane sentia por Ranma al igual que Akane sabia perfectamente lo que su amiga sentia por Ryoga.

_Ya habia pasado mas de un año desde que Akane y Ranma salieron de casa. Las cosas en la casa de los Tendo habia cambiado muchisimo, Nabiki empezo a salir con Kuno y ahora estan prometidos, Kasumi sigue en casa pero sale aveces para verse con el Doctor Tofu, Genma y Soun siguen igual que siempre jugando con la tablita. Por lo demas, el maestro seguia haciendo lo mismo robando ropa (ese viejo nunca cambia), Shampoo y Mousse se han hecho muy buenos amigos al igual que Ukyo con su empleado pero ambas siguen teniendo la esperanza de que Ranma vuelva algun dia. Y... Kodashi se fue de Nerima a estudiar en una universidad en las afueras, alli encontro a un chico parecido fisicamente a Ranma y se enamoro de el. Pero por mucho que cambiasen las cosas todos pensaban mucho en que algun dia Ranma y Akane volviesen._

**Cuando llego el atardecer, Akane preparaba la comida y Akari estaba a su lado.**

Akari: Akane

Akane: si Akari

Akari: queda mucho para comer

Akane: no, unos cinco minutos

Akari: que hambre tengo

Akane: yo tambien jijij

Akari: oje akane, que haras cuando lo encuentres

Akane: pues lo primero sera que le diga sobre el engaño, que no era yo quien beso a Ryoga sino el estupido de Ken.

Akari: y lo segundo... (poniendo carita de querer saberlo)

Akane: lo segundo sera cosa mia

Akari: no seas mala Akane venga dimelo porfavorrrrr

Akane: vale, vale, le dire que...

Akari: que Akane

Akane: espera escucho un ruido como alguien acercandose...

Los sonidos de unos pasos se hacian mas fuertes y se escuchaban acercandose a ellas mas y mas hasta que aparecieronun hombre Gordo no muy alto, con bigote y barba acompanado por dos hombres. Ambas chicas se levantaron enseguida del suelo y se pusieron en posicion de combate.

Gordo: uummmm que tenemos aqui, que chicas tan guapas (decia mientras se acercaba a ellas)

Akari: no te acerques a nosotras o lo lamentaras...

Gordo: umm me gustas tu rubiaquiero que vengas conmigo, me gustas mucho y ese caracter, voy hacer que te lo pases bien conmigo ummmm asi que obedeceme y MUEVE TU TRASERO HASTA AQUI.

Akari: uuugghhh que asco,antes preferiria estar muerta que estar con un pervertido tan grande como tu uuuggghghhhh jamas

Akane se puso delante de su amiga: no dejare que la toques, ella no es nada tuyo.

Gordo: a mi no me interesas chica fea, solo quiero a ese angel de cabellos dorados. (indicando a Akari) chicos atrapadla, quiero que esa chica sea mia.

Akane: no lo permitire

Gordo: eso es lo que tu piensas, guardias atraparlas a las dos y quedaos con la morena, yo me llevare a la rubia conmigo a mi cama y la hare mia

Akari: eso nunca.

Ambas estaban preparadas para la lucha, se pusieron en posicion de ataque, los hombres se acercaron a ellas pensando que no se defenderian pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ambas lucharon con todas sus fuerzas aunque Akari no tenia tanta fuerza como Akane ni era tan agil y rapido, pero se defendia lo mejor que podia. Los hombres fueron derrotados enseguida y se escaparon corriendo, el gordo se marchaba con ellos pero a lo lejos las miro y grito: esto no se quedara asi me escuchais y tu rubia juro que te hare mia, la proxima vez te hare mia jajajaja.

Akari: snif snif

Akane: tranquila Akari no dejare que te toque

Despues de un rato ya estaban mas tranquilas.

Akari: que asco Akane, ese pervertido me miraba uughhhh nisiquiera me quiero acordar, que asco, que asco, siempre es lo mismo te das cuenta Akane que cada vez que vamos a algun lugar siempre tienen que aparecer algun tonto que se encapricha de nosotras.

Akane: es verda pero olvidate de todos ellos Akari, despues de comer, yo me quedare despierta y tu dormiras una cuantas horas y despues cambiamos de turno.

Akari: esta bien como tu digas

Akane: hay que estar siempre atentas por si acaso vuelven a atacarnos

Akari: que asco, ese gordo se ha encaprichado demi uuggghhh

Akane: Akari mientras yo este a tu lado, no te pasara nada te lo prometo.

Akari: gracias onee-chan.

Con esas palabras akane empieza a salirle lagrimas y akari la abraza: que te pasa Akane.

Akane: es que yo me acuerdo mucho de mis hermanas y de mi familia, hace mucho que no los veo, hace cerca de dos años.

Akari: no te preocupes que cuando consigamos mas dinero llamaremos a tu casay podras hablar con tu familia.

Akane: eso hare y tu deberias hacer lo mismo

Akari: si lo hare, ya te sientes mejor

Akane: si gracias (y ambas se abrazaron).

Akari: Akane crees que que algun dia encontraremos a Ranma y a Ryoga

Akane: eso espero

Akari: yo tengo la esperanza de ver algun dia a mi Ryoga aunque no estuve mucho tiempo con el pero sigo igual de enamorada.

Akane: ya lo se, se nota que estas enamorada (Akari se sonroja mucho), sabes Akari lo unico que me preocupa es que Ranma haya encontrado a otra chica durante este tiempo y a lo mejor esta casado.

Akari: no lo creo amiga, seguro que estara por ahi entrenando y pensando en ti, espero que mi Ryoga este con el y no con una chica sino no se que haria.

Akane: bueno mejor vamos a descansar y mañana por la tarde saldremos a buscarlos.

La variga de akari empezo a ser ruidos y ambas rieron olvidando lo que les habia pasado momentos atra.

**Continuara...**

No queria terminar asi este capitulo pero prometo que en el siguiente sera mas espectacular se llama segundo encuentro (ii). Espero no haber defraudado a mis fans e amigas. besos a todos.

Meli-chan (no olviden dejar sus reviews)


	9. Segundo encuentro II

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Akari: Akane crees que que algun dia encontraremos a Ranma y a Ryoga

Akane: eso espero

Akari: yo tengo la esperanza de ver algun dia a mi Ryoga aunque no estuve mucho tiempo con el pero sigo igual de enamorada.

Akane: ya lo se, se nota que estas enamorada (Akari se sonroja mucho), sabes Akari lo unico que me preocupa es que Ranma haya encontrado a otra chica durante este tiempo y a lo mejor esta casado.

Akari: no lo creo amiga, seguro que estara por ahi entrenando y pensando en ti, espero que mi Ryoga este con el y no con una chica sino no se que haria.

Akane: bueno mejor vamos a descansar y mañana por la tarde saldremos a buscarlos.

**CAPITULO 9 - Segundo encuentro (II)**

Al rato ambas comieron la comida que habia preparado Akane y Akari se echo a dormir mientras Akane vigilaba que no se acercara el gordo y su compania. Por la noche cambiaron turnos y asi paso la noche. Mientras ese dia Ranma y Ryoga acamparon cerca de alli para descansar, lo necesitaban ambos estaban muy cansados de tanto andar y entrenar, por la noche se quedaron dormidos muy temprano para poder amanecer con fuerzas y seguir con la busqueda.

A la manana siguiente, se levantaron, se lavaron las cara y tomaron unas galletas que compraron hace unos dias de un pueblo cercano. Despues empaquetaron todas sus cosas y siguieron sus caminos en direccion de las chicas sin saber lo cerca que estaban de ellas.La calor era insoportable y ambos andaban con el sol apuestas. Despues de unas horas andando sin rumbo, un olor a comida los atraia hacia una direccion. Siguieron y siguieron el olor hasta llegar a un campamento, no se veia a nada por sus alrededores asi que decidieron ir a por la comida pero escucharon gente hablar asi que se escondieron los dos detras de los arbustos. Se trataban de las chicas, ellas llevaban puestos unas camisetas pretadas con unos pantalones largos en negro al estilo de Ranma (era mas comodo para entrenar). Ambos no se creian que llegase el dia que las volvieran a ver, aunque no parecian nada fisicamente como antes, aun se veia en sus caras quienes eran . Las dos eran muy parecidas solo que Akane tenia un color del pelo negro azulado y Akari en rubio y mas largo. Ambos estaban impressionados al ver a las dos como si viesen a dos angeles. Ranma le dijo a Ryoga muy bajito: esa es Akane y la de alli sera Akari la chica que tu me hablas tanto. Ryoga le contesta: Si esas tienen que ser ellas dos. (_Ambas chicas hablaban de sus cosas sin saber que eran observadas)._

Akane estaba riendose con Akari sobre algo hasta que derepente sin que nadie lo supiese aparecieron unos diez hombres con el gordo (que mal me cai este tio). Ellas dos se pusieron en sus posiciones de ataque esperando a que ellos atacaran primero. El gordo les ordeno que atrapasen a la rubia y que hagan lo que les venga en gana con la morena. Ambas pelearon con ellos, pero era muy dificil ganarles porque eran muchos en numero. Akane en un descuido escucha algo detras de ella y da su espalda al enemigo, al hacer esto, casi todos los hombres la atraparon porque sabian que ella era muy fuerte y que les costaria mucho detenerla. Akari se separo de alli y miro hacia atras pensando en como va a rescatar a su amiga. El gordo se acerco lentamente y muy triunfante hacia direccion de Akane.

Gordo: haha muchacha ya estas en mis manos, uuummm me daria mucha lastima tener que matarte(dijoacariciando su cara)pero si ella(dijo indicando a Akari)no se entrega a mi ahora, entonces tu moriras"

Akane estaba enfurecida, trataba con todas sus fuerzas escaparse de los brazos que la sujetaban tan fuertes pero era impossible escapar.

Akane: AKARIII CORREEEEEE... NO LE HAGAS CASO TU ESCAPATE Y NO TE ENTREGUEESSSS

Akari empezo a llorar: Akane, yo no puedo irme... (solto un llanto) no quiero que te maten y mas por mi culpa.

Akane: NO DIGAS IDIOTECES, AKARIIII VETE DE AQUI Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, NO TE GUARDARE NINGUN RENCOR, VETTEEEEEE "seguro que voy a morir hoy, ahora y aqui sin nisiquiera he podido encontrarlo" (unas lagrimas se le escaparon) (_pobre akane lo que esta pasando verda)_

Entonces el gordo harto de esa escena entre ellas decidio romper el hielo, saco un cochillo muy largo y afilado y se acerco hacia Akane.

Gordo: Asi que se llama Akari mmmm bonito nombre, ASI QUE VIENES O LA MATO, CUENTO HASTA 3 Y SI NO VIENES LA MATARE ME OYES.

Akari se acerco lentamente a su amiga con miedo mientras Akane intentaba moverse pero no lo conseguia, sabia que ese era su fin.

Gordo: uno

Akari: esta bien me entrego pero no snif snif snif no le hagas dano a ella, dejala libre.

Akane: nooooo Akari vete porfavor, no te perdonare que el te toque por mi culpa veteeeee.

Gordo: dosssss

Akari: pero akane no voy a dejar que mueras, si para que vivas tengo que entregar mi cuerpo a ese asqueroso hombre pues lo hare, lo hare me escuchas.

Akane: no lo hagas Akari veteeee

Gordo: y tres

Akari: nooooo Akane nooooo (hincandose en el suelo llorando)

Akane cerro sus ojos sabiendo que ese era su fin, sabiendo que todo terminaria en ese momento, empezo a llorar con los ojos cerrados esperando a que le cortasen el cuello pero derepente escucho muchos golpes, noto que ya no la sujetaban y que no se escuchaba a nadie nisiquiera a su amiga llorando. Noto que ahora eralibre asi queal abrir lentamente los ojos con miedo, vio que todos a su alrededor estaban derotados en el suelo incluyendo al gordo. Ella se puso muy nerviosa, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago que no la dejaba pensar, solo buscaba a su mejor amiga pero sus ojos no la encontraron. Alguien estaba parado justo detras de ella, observandola, mirandola, entonces se acerco a ella y le puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le pregunto: Akane estas bien. El corazon de Akane empezo a latir con mucha fuerza al escuchar como un hombre la llamaba. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de encontrarse con la persona que tanto tiempo ha estado buscando. Al darse la vuelta se encontro con el, le reconocio enseguida aunque el habia cambiado mucho fisicamente, ella reconocio esos ojos azules que nunca olvidaria.

Akane: Rrrr...Ranma? (sabia que era el pero no se lo podia creer)

Ranma sonriendo como siempre: si soy yo o no me reconoces.

Entonces ella sin pensarlo se abrazo muy fuerte y empezo a llorar. Lloro de alegria de volver a verlo denuevo, de susto, de miedo por lo que habia vivido segundos antes. El al principio estaba de piedra, no sabia como reaccionar, nunca hubiese creido que ella se abrazaria a el con tanta fuerza. Despues de un rato ella se separo de el y lo miro seriamente a la cara y le golpeo.

Akane: Eres un estupido Ranma, no sabes por todo lo que me has hecho pasar para encontrarte y decirte la verda sobre...

Ranma muy molesto por el golpe: Asi me tratas despues de salvarte la vida, sigues siendo una marimacho violenta y bruta.

Akane le iva a responder pero se acordo enseguida de su amiga Akari y empezo a buscarla por todas partes: a, a adonde esta Akari no la veo (dijo muy preocupada)

Ranma se echo a un lado dejandola ver detras de el: ella esta alli con Ryoga.

Akane miro detras de el y vio que Ryoga la tenia fuertemente sujetada en sus brazos. Ella sonrio al ver a su amiga tan bien y asalvo del peligro. Ranma no paraba de mirarla, le gustaba ver lo mucho que ella habia cambiado fisicamente pero lo que mas le gustaba era que seguia conservando esa linda y sincera sonrisa de ella. Le traia loco su sonrisa. Akane notaba que el no paraba de mirarla.

Akane: Ranma gracias por salvarme, crei que iva a morir.

Ranma aun molesto por el golpe: esa bofetada que me diste antes pues me lo tenia merecido, por mi culpa has viajado sola para buscarme y casi te matan.

Akane: solo queria decirte la verda, Ryoga me dijo...

No pudo decir ni una palabra mas porque el no la dejo, la cojio de la mano y se la llevo: Ryoga, quedate con Akari, necesito estar a solas con Akane.

Akane no opuso resistencia ninguna porque tambien queria hablar con el pero le sorprendio que el la cojiese de la mano. Ellos andaron por los bosques rapidamente y seguian aguantandose de las manos. Las palabras de Ranma se repetian en la cabeza de Akane sin parar "necesito estar a solas con Akane, necesito estar a solas con Akane" estas palabras la ponian mas nerviosa.

Akane: "este Ranma parece otro, antes se ponia muy nervioso si me cojia de la mano pero ahora parece mas seguro, y para que quera hablar a solas conmigo?"

Siguieron andando unos veinte minutos mas hasta llegar a un rio. Ambos se pararon y se tumbaron contra un gran arbol. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Akane decidio hablar.

Akane: y de que querias hablar Ranma.

Ranma: Ryoga me conto todo lo que paso, queria decirte que siento mucho haber pensado que eras tu la que besabas a Ryoga, yo pense que lo amabas y por eso me fui para que pudieses casarte con el y ser feliz.

**Continuara...**

lo siento, lo siento pero necesito un descansito chicas, hoy al menos he publicado dos capitulo. Se que lo he dejado en el mejor momento pero prometo que antes dela semana que viene lo siguire, prometido.Que creeis, llegaran a reconciliarse, para eso tendreis que seguir leyendo en el siguiente que no tardare en escribir.

Aun me queda unos 2-4 capitulos mas aun no se como terminara pero a ver con el tiempo lo dira. Besos a todos los que me apoyan con este fic. Saludos especiales a paula, maite y daiana. Chao meli-chan.

Espero no haber defraudao a nadie con el re-encuentro y no olviden dejarme sus reviews.


	10. Declaraciones

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Akane: solo queria decirte la verda, Ryoga me dijo...

No pudo decir ni una palabra mas porque el no la dejo, la cojio de la mano y se la llevo: Ryoga, quedate con Akari, necesito estar a solas con Akane.

Akane no opuso resistencia ninguna porque tambien queria hablar con el pero le sorprendio que el la cojiese de la mano. Ellos andaron por los bosques rapidamente y seguian aguantandose de las manos. Las palabras de Ranma se repetian en la cabeza de Akane sin parar "necesito estar a solas con Akane, necesito estar a solas con Akane" estas palabras la ponian mas nerviosa.

Akane: "este Ranma parece otro, antes se ponia muy nervioso si me cojia de la mano pero ahora parece mas seguro, y para que quera hablar a solas conmigo?"

Siguieron andando unos veinte minutos mas hasta llegar a un rio. Ambos se pararon y se tumbaron contra un gran arbol. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Akane decidio hablar.

Akane: y de que querias hablar Ranma.

Ranma: Ryoga me conto todo lo que paso, queria decirte que siento mucho haber pensado que eras tu la que besabas a Ryoga, yo pense que lo amabas y por eso me fui para que pudieses casarte con el y ser feliz.

**Continuara...**

**CAPITULO 10 - Declaraciones**

Akane: pero...

Ranma: me marche muy decepcionado y me fui hacia el norte de china, me puse a pensar muchas cosas de ti hasta que Ryoga me encontrocerca de un año despues que me fuera de tu casay despues de una paliza que le di al pobre, me conto toda la verda, me siento muy mal por todo. Entonces comprendi que yo era un estupido y que tenia que volver a Nerima para tratar de areglar las cosas con... contigo.

Hubo unsilencio entre los dos.

Ranma: Lo peor de todoes que Ryoga me dijo que saliste de tu casael mismo dia que yo yque no te han vuelto a ver, solo saben de ti por tus cartas.Dime porque dejaste todo para ir a buscarme sola?

Akane: pues... pues yo..., yo no queria que pensaras que yo queria a Ryoga, ami no me gusta el como novio sino solo me gusta como amigo yyo... yo queria que supieras la verda.

Ranma: quieres decir que llevascerca de dos años viajando sola solo por eso, para decirme la verda.

Akane se molesta un poco yse acerca mas a el mirandolo muy detenidamente a la casa: ummm no es solo eso idiota, yo no podia dejar que la persona que mas me importa creyese que amo a otro.

(Ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron a la cara)

Ranma: la..la..pe persona que te importa...

Akane: si (y se acerco mas a el)

Ranma: sabes cuando Ryoga me dijo la verda lo primero que queria era volver al dojo y areglar las cosas contigo pero despues me sorprendio mucho que te alejaste de tu familia, de la escuela, de tus amigas y todo solo por buscarme.

Akane: eso me daba igual

Ranma: pues a mi no, dime tanto te importo como para dejarlo todo por mi.

THUM THUM THUM THUM

Akane: yo...

Ranma: si...

Akane: y a ti que te importa ademas, no se porque te fuiste de Nerima, si decias que yo no te importaba y que no te gustaba, porque no te quedaste con Shampoo o Ukyo, ella son mejores que yo en todo y...

Ranma: shhhhh (poniendo un deo en su boca, el corazon de Akane parece que se le va a salir del pecho), a mi nunca me gustaron ninguna de ellas, yo me fui porque no queria estar en un sitio donde te pudiese ver, no me gustaria verte con Ryoga, eso a mi me... me...

Akane: te doleria?

Ranma: claro que no... a quien le importa.

Akane se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda: ya veo que sigues siendo igual que antes, no has madurado en nada (entonces Ranma la cojio por los hombros y le dio la vuelta haciendo que lo mirase, ambos estaban muy cercas el uno del otro, el la llevo contra el arbol suavemente no para herirla, la miro a los ojos y de sus labios se le escaparon su nombre: Ranma...)

Ranma: Ahora o nunca, necesito que me digas, que era lo que tan importante me tenias que decir hace dos año, me querias decir algo y te veia muy nerviosa, yo despues de lo que paso crei que lo que me querias decir era que te gustaba Ryoga pero ya que se que no es eso, dime, que era lo que tan importante era, llevo pensando en eso cerca de dos años.

Akane: yo...

Ranma: si Akane

Akane: yo "venga Akane tu puedes, venga llevas mucho tiempo pensando en lo que le vas a decir", me juras que no te burlaras de mi.

Ranma: claro que no, ya te lo dije hace dos años y te lo sigo diciendo ahora (poniendo sus dos manos sobre cada lado del arbol, acorolando a Akane entre el arbol y el).

Akane: yo...(mirando abajo porque no se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara)yo queria que pararamos de pelear, de insultarnos, y queria saber lo que piensas sobre nosotros, yo.

Ranma: tu querias que nos llevaramos bien?

Akane: si.

Ranma: para que, tenias pensado en no casarte, asi que querias con todo esto.

Akane: dejame que te explique, yo si queria casarme, pero no quiero ser forzada a casarme cuando me diga mi padre, prefiero decidirlo entre yo y y... y...

Ranma: y quien?

Akane: y tu (ambos mas rojos que dos tomates, porfin lo dijo, ella queria casarse con el y porfin se atrevio a decircelo).

Ranma quito sus manos del arbol y se quedo de piedra por unos segundos hasta que reacciono: ca...casarte conmigo, pero si... si tu siempre me has despreciado y siempre que me acerco a ti dices que soy un pervertio.

Akane: pero ya no lo hare mas, he cambiado y no pienso asi.

Ranma: no lo creo.

Akane: intentalo si no me crees.

Ranma: me dejarias abrazarte.

Akane: si (thum thum thum thum)

El se acerco a ella lentamente, la abrazo fuerte pero a la misma vez suave, nunca habia estado tan agusto con ella como en ese momento, nunca ella la habia dejado tocarla ni acercarse a ella. Ella correspondio el abrazo y le abrazaba a el a su espalda, se sentian tan bien asi de juntos que no querian separarse.

Ranma: has cambiado mucho Akane, fisicamente pareces otra.

Akane: te sigo pareciendo una fea marimachocomo antes.

Ranma: no, no lo has sido, siempre has sido muy bo.. bo.. bonita y sigues siendolo ahora.

Akane lo abraza mas fuerte: de verda lo dices.

Ranma: si (entonces ella levanta su cara de su hombro, le mira, el la mira y lentamente se van acercando), A...Akane, te molestaria mucho si te diese... si te

Akane: si te dejo que me beses. (Ranma inclino su cabeza como si fuese un si)

Akane con una sonrisa timida le respondio un si. Entonces el timidamente y inexpero se acerco a ella, ambos cerrano sus ojos esperando que sus labios llegasen a tocarse pero por unos centimetros antes de llegar a rozar sus labios. Akane abre los ojos y echa su cabeza atras: Ranma... (Ranma abrio sus ojos rapidamente)

Ranma: que te pasa, te ha molestado que te fuese a besar.

Akane: no, no es eso es solo que primero quiero saber lo que piensas de mi, no quiero que te arepientas despues.

Ranma se acerco a ella, la cojio con ambas manos por la cintura, la pego a su cuerpo y rapidamente la beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos, sintiendo por primera vez los labios del otro, no queriendo que terminase, las palpitaciones de sus corazones eran mas acceleradas y sus respiraciones tambien. Aunque cada uno tenia los ojos cerrados, ambos tenia sus mejillas coloradas. Lentamente se separaron y abrieron los ojos. Cada uno mostraba una timida sonrisa.

Akane: eso significa que no te arepientes no...

Ranma: claro que si, me arepiento de no haberte besado antes.

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: A... a... a ti te ha gustado.

Akane: claro que si, este es el primer beso que recibo de verda.

Ranma: como que el primer beso que recibes, no entiendo.

Akane: pues que tu me besaste en la obra de Romeo y Julieta pero por la cinta, pues no cuenta y tambien cuando eras un gato me besaste y como no estabas consiente pues tampoco cuenta.

Ranma: Akane ahora hablando en serio, quiero algun dia casarme contigo y que nosotros decidamos el dia.

Akane: claro, como tu digas Ranma (se abrazo a el, y despues le beso en la mejilla)

Ranma: y eso porque?

Akane: porque quiero, ademas ahora soy tu novia y puedo hacerlo no.

Ranma: siempre has sido mi novia pero nunca lo has echo antes.

Akane: porque creia que no te gustaba y ademas tu nunca has sido cariñoso conmigo y pensaba que no te interesaba (dijo mirando al suelo, el levanto suavemente su cara y la miro a la cara).

Ranma: Akane, yo... tu tu... siempre me has gustado y creia que no te gustaba.

Akane le saco la lengua y siendo: eres tonto, siempre me has gustado y empezo a correr para que el la siguiese. Enseguida la atrapo (mas bien ella se dejo cojer): sabes Ranma, me gustas mas sin barba, barbudo, señor barbudo.

Ranma: asi

Akane: si.

Y asi siguieron riendo.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaa, espero que os guste, sino pues ya sabeis, me escribis un me dicis lo que pensais. Besos a todos en especial a paula, daiana y maite (sin ellas no me inspiraria tanto a escribir fics).

En el siguiente capitulo pasara algo entre Ryoga y Akari.

besos meli.


	11. Volvamos a Casa

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 11 - VOLVAMOS A CASA**

Por fin se aclaro las dudas de Ranma, Akane le habia dicho que algun dia se casaria con el. Despues de un rato de escaparse corriendo, burlandose de el y insultandole pero no como hace dos años sino insultos cariñosos. El la perseguia, mirando como no paraba de reirse. Momentos mas tarde encontraron un rio y se sentaron alado encima de una roca gigante.

Akane: dime Ranma que has hecho durante todo este tiempo, lo quiero saber.

Ranma: yo... los primeros meses estuve entrenando solo por muchas partes de China, despues encontre bueno me encontro un buen hombre que me entreno por un año en un templo grandisimo, yo me hice mas fuerte, quise olvidarte pero siempre aparecias en mi cabeza.

Akane: de verda

Ranma: claro tonta.

Akane: como que tonta.

Ranma: estaba de broma, no empezemos a pelearnos vale, mira te voy a enseñar algo muy importante, seguro que te gustara.

Akane: lo que

Ranma: solo cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

Akane: vale vale.

Ella cerro los ojos, Ranma dio unos pasos y se metio adentro del rio: AKANE ABRE LO OJOS, Ella al verlo no se lo podia creer, su maldicion, su maldicion habia desaparecido, entonces una lagrimas de felicidad se le resbalaron por su mejilla. Ella bajo de un salto de la roca y se acerco a la orilla mojandose los pantalones solo hasta la cintura.

Akane: Ranma, me alegro que te hayas curado.

Ranma: es gracias el anciano del templo, el me dio la cura.

Akane: me gustaria algun dia conocer ese hombre.

Ranma: si lo haremos, yo se lo prometi, le dije que volveria con una chica.

Akane: y esa que soy yo.

Ranma: claro (y se abrazaron en el agua).

Al salir del agua...

Akane: Ranma tengo algo que preguntarte, como derotaste a todos esos hombres que me atacaron a mi y a Akari.

Ranma: el anciano me enseño muchas tecnicas y una es de la rapidez.

Akane: tiene que ser un maestro muy bueno.

Ranma: si que lo es, y dime tu que hiciste todo este tiempo mientras me buscabas.

Akane: yo, pues trabaje mucho para ganar dinero para comer, tambien conoci a mucha gente, sabes estuve viviendo un tiempo en la casa de la madre de Shampoo...

Ranma: enn... en... la casa de la madre de Shampoo dices.

Akane: si (mostrando una sonrisa), ella me entreno un poco, no soy tan buena como tu pero estuve entrenando todo el tiempo.

Ranma: ya, ya veo

Akane: que quieres decir con eso.

Ranma: que vi que te atraparon muy facil.

Akane: me atraparon porque escuche algo detras de mi y me desconcentro.

Ranma: nunca hay que bajar la guardia, hay que estar siempre atenta.

Akane: vale maestro, lo que tu digas.

Ranma: maestro,ummmm pues tienes razon y sabes que te enseñare algunas tecnicas ya que vas hacer algun dia la señora Saotome no crees. (Akane se sonroja un poco y mueve su cabeza como un si.) Esta oscureciendo, volvamos con Ryoga y tu amiga.

Akane: si vamos. (En el camino de regreso ella le aguanta de la mano) "esto parece un sueño parece mentira que te he vuelto a ver).

**Mientras volvamos con Akari y Ryoga...**

Ryoga aun sostiene a la chica en sus brazos, y ella mas roja que un tomate le dice: Ry...Ryoga, ya creo que me puedes bajar al suelo no te parece.

Ryoga: hahaha (con una risita nerviosa la baja al suelo) lo, lo siento yo... (Pero Akari le da un beso en la mejilla) yyy...yy.. y es... eso ...po ... porque?

Akari: por salvarme la vida. (Entonces ella sin pensarlo le coje las mejillas con ambas manos y lo atrae hacia ella y lo besa en los labios, Ryoga no correspondio, estaba muy nervioso y estatico sin saber lo que hacer, solo se mantenia quieto.

Al separarse Ryoga le pregunta: ummm.umm... y... y... eso porque fue.

Akari le sonrio dulcemente mirandolo directamente a los ojos y muy sinceramente le dijo: porque me gustas mucho Ryoga, siempre me has gustado y desde el dia que te vi por primera vez en la granja, siempre he pensado en ti.

Ryoga: de verda te gusto

Akari: si, y mucho, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

Ryoga: tu tu tambien me gustas (dijo un poco avergonzado mirando al suelo).

Akari: entonces somos novios? (le dice mirandolo con esperanzas a que el le correspondiera).

Ryoga levanto la cara del suelo, la miro un poco nervioso: si... si tu quieres por mi esta bien.

Akari: siii si eso me gustaria mucho porque...

Pero Ryoga no la dejo hablar, por primera vez en su vida tomo la iniciativa, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y la acerco hacia el y la beso, suavemente pero ala misma vez timido. Ella al principio no reaccionaba porque no sabia que el fuese hacer eso pero despues le correspondio al beso y paso sus brazos por el cuello de el. Estuvieron asi por un buen tiempo hasta que escucharon a Ranma y Akane acercarse. Akane no se dio cuenta pero Ranma si vio el beso de ellos dos. Se separaron y se acercaron a sus amigos. Todos estaban contentos y se les vei en sus rostros que estaban felices.

Ranma llego aguantado de la mano de Akane, Ryoga seguia aguantando la cintura de su ahora novia Akari. Al acercarse Akane le guiño un ojo a su amiga: Akari vamos a terminar de preparar la comida.

Akari: si vamos, ahora vengo Ryoga, y no te escapes.

Ryoga: tu tranquila, que yo no me separare de ti nunca.

Akari: Akane a que es adorable.

Akane: sii... igual que Ranma.

Ranma se sonroja al escucharlo ya que nunca ella le habia hablado tan bien.

Mientras las chicas hacian de comer, ellos se sentaron en unas rocas, observandolas, viendo como hablaban y reian entre ellas.

Akane se dio la vuelta y les miro: la comida esta lista, queries comer ahora o mas tarde.

Ambos: ahora

Akari se acerco puso una manta en el suelo para poner los platos de plastic y unos vasos, despues volvio junto a su amiga: Akane esto parece un sueño ojala que nunca se estropee.

Akane: lo mismo digo, y que te justaste con Ryoga?

Akari: si ya somos novios, y sabes lo bese aunque luego el me beso... fue mi primer beso y te digo que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Akane: cuentame como fue.

Akari: el me agarro muy fuerte por la cintura como si yo me fuese a escapar.

Akane: pues yo estaba igual que tu.

Akari: quueeeeeee, tambien os besasteis! Que bien que bien que bien amiga.

Akane: shhhhhh baja la voz nos estan escuchando.

Sus novios estaban tratando de escucharlas pero no se enteraban de nada solo sus risas.

Ranma: que bien que las hemos encontrado verda Ranma.

Ryoga: si y ademas ahora es mi novia

Ranma: ya lo se.

Ryoga: como que lo sabes, nos viste.

Ranma: si y me alegro por ti, y vi que os besabaiiaaassss.

Ryoga: y ati que te importa, ya se lo que te pasa, estas celoso porque Akane no te ha besado.

Ranma: y celoso,baaahhhhh ademas quien dice que no la he besado.

Ryoga: la besaste me alegro mucho amigo. ahora solo te queda volver a casa.

Ranma: mañana empezaremos el camino de vuelta.

Ryoga: si.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado. No e tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo. besos a todos melichan.


	12. La despedida

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 12 - La despedida**

Todos estaban tranquilos y contentos, Ranma sentado con Ryoga en un mantel en el suelo esperando por la comida mientras Akane y Akari terminaban de prepararla. Todos parecia como si nunca se hubiesen separado, como si unos momentos antes ellas no hubiesen estado en problemas. No querian pensar en eso, solo disfrutaban de lo que minutos antes les habia pasado con sus chicos. Akane habia preparado la comida y sabia que Ranma la iva a despreciar, se acerco a su amiga y le susuro en el oido mientras se reia divirtidamente: jijiji psss Akari, Akari escuchame, seguro que Ranma pensara que yo he preparado la comida y no lo quedra probar asi que tu di que lo hiciste tu y luego le dicimos la verda.

Akari le guino un ojo como confirmacion de que le gustaba la idea y espero a que Akane echara la comida en los platos para despues ayudarla a llevarlos para el mantel en el suelo. Akari llevaba dos platos llenos de comida y Akane tambien. Se acercaron a los chicos y ellos miraban los platos rebozados de comida con el vapor de recien calentito. Akane le dio su plato a Ranma y el lo miro y le pregunto: oye Akane quien ha preparado esto. (mirandola con duda sabiendo que se podria mosquear si intentaba decir que ella cocinaba mal)

Ella le sonrio: pues Akari, ella es muy buena cocinera.

Ranma: entonces te venia bien tenerla contigo para que te haga la comida.

Akari y Ryoga los miraron esperando a ver la reaccion de Akane.

Akane: la verda es que si (ummmm idiota sigues siendo un idiota)

Entonces Ranma y los demas comieron tranquilamente la comida y felicitando a Akari por una buena comida. Akari miraba de reojo a su amiga viendo como su amiga se aguantaba por dentro las palabras de ellos dos.

Ranma: nam nam nam que bueno, puedo comer mas (dandole su plato a Akane para que le eche mas comida)

Akane: si toma, come cuanto quieras (feliz de saber que le gustaba la comida y que queria mas)

Ranma: menos mal que no cocinaste nada sino ahora mismo tendria un dolor de estomago, desde que me fui de tu casa, nunca mas he tenido mas dolores de estomago como es.

Ryoga: ni yo tampoco (Akane se molestaba muchisimo pero seguia con su plan) Oye Akari, sabias que Akane cocinaba muy mal, ella antes hacia de comer cosas que parecian comestibles pero despues sabian horribles, eran lo peor que he probado en mi vida verda Ranma

Ranma: hahahaha verda, es verda.

Akari se harto de esa situacion, miro a su amiga, le hizo una senal con su cabeza y Akane sabia que su broma ya no le gustaba y sabia que Akari iva a decir algo al respecto: oye Ranma, te gusto todo lo que comiste ahora.

Ranma: si ya te lo he dicho, estaba buenisimo, hacia tiempo que no comia nada tan bueno.

Akari: y tu carino, te gusto la comida.

Ryoga: s...si claro claro que me gusto ya te lo dije, estaba buenisimo, lastima que no sobrara mas.

Akari: vez Akane, tu comida no es tan mala.

Ambos chicos miraron confusos a Akane, temiendo que fuera cierto.

Ranma: a..a...Akane, tu... tu... que preparaste esto

Ryoga: no es cierto verda Akari.

Akari: pues es la verda, Akane preparo esto y es verda lo que dijiste Akane, ellos siguen pensando que eres mala cocinera pero eso era antes, ahora es la mejor cocinera que conosco.

Ryoga se levanto y se sento alado de Ranma, ambos miraron a Akane y se inclinaron para alante y le pidieron perdon. Akane le sonrio a su amiga y luego le puso una mano encima del hombro a cada uno de ellos. Ambos levantaron sus miradas y la vieron sonreir: Ranma, Ryoga no pasa nada, no teneis que pedir perdon pero de ahora en adelante, yo preparare la comida asi que no os quiero escuchar nunca mas decir que mi comida sabe mala esta bien. (Ambos movieron sus cabezas como respuestas. Ryoga se acerco junto Akari y la levanto del suelo para ir con ella a dar un paseo.

Ryoga: ahora volvemos, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Akane: pasatelo bien ah y Ryoga ten cuidado de ella.

Akari: haha Akane mas bien que el tenga cuidado de mi.

Ryoga: ah si mmmm venga vamonos, quiero saber porque tengo que tener cuidado de ti.

Y asi ellos desaparecieron de la vista de Ranma y Akane. Ahora volvian a estar los dos solos. Akane se iva a levantar para recojer los platos y limpiarlos con agua que tenian recojido en un cubo pero antes de levantarse fue sujetada por una fuerte mano que la detuvo. Ella lo miro y se volvio a sentar junto a el. Se sento enfrete de el mirando como el no apartaba su vista de ella, se sentia nerviosa al sentirse observada de esa manera. Nunca antes el la miraban tan fijamente y sin miedo como anos atras. Ella sentia un cosquilleo en el estomago al estar en esa situacion tan comprometedora (no se si se escribe asi pero yo se lo que me quiero decir). Aunque horas antes habia vivido su primer beso y una declaracion de amor, aun se sentia nerviosa al estar con el asi asolas y tranquilos sin nervios y sin otras personas que siempre se interferian entre ellos.

Akane: Ra...Ranma porque me...me miras asi, me pones nerviosa. (estaba echa un flan, su corazon parpitaba tan rapido, al sentir que el aun le aguantaba la mano)

Ranma: haha, porque estas tan nerviosa ehhh.

Akane: yo por nada (mirando hacia otro lado para no mirarlo a la cara para no sentirse tan cansada) tengo que limpiar los platos.

Ranma: espera un momento, quedate aqui conmigo.(Akane lo miraba un poco confusa sin saber que hacer pero se quedo alli con el). oye, cuando lleguemos a Nerima que crees que pasara.

Akane: no lo se, seguro que todo habra cambiado mucho al igual que nosotros. Me imagino que Katumi se haya casado con el doctor, eso me gustaria mucho.

Ranma: si, seguro que estaran juntos, no me imagino a tu hermana con otro, el Doctor Tofu es un buen tipo.

Akane: y que lo digas, siempre me ha curado de millones de heridas, torceduras y cortes, no se siempre que tengo algun problema acudo a el. Bueno eso era antes, ya llevo mucho tiempo sola y si me lesiono yo me se curar solita.

Ranma: ah ya sabes hacer cosas tu solita.

Akane: claro que te crei...as (mirandolo y poniendose nerviosa al estar asi con el).eeeehhhh (poniendose mas colorada que un tomate) Ranma

Ranma: si? que quieres?

Akane: me siento muy rara asi contigo.

Ranma: acaso te molesta

Akane: no, no, para nada, es solo que llevabamos mucho tiempo peleandonos que me parece mentira estar asi de bien contigo.

Sin perdir permiso ysin pensarlo el la atrae cerca a el y le dice bajito en el oido: Akane yo queria llevarme bien contigo antes pero yo no sabia bien como tratarte, tu siempre me golpeabas y gritabas con tan solo tocarte asi que la unica manera de estar contigo era haciendote rabiar, diciendote que no sabes luchar y que las demas eran mejores que tu, bueno en la comida eran mejor pero...

Ella se separo de el muy bruscamente y lo miro muy molesta: asi que prefieres su comida, si tanto te gusta la comida de Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodashi pues por mi te puedes ir con quien quieras pero... (no pudo continuar porque el cojio su mano y la acerco otra vez cerca de el).

Ranma: escuchame bien Akane y espera a que hable y termine y despues podras decirme lo que te de la gana (se notaba que estaba molesto del malentendido de ella, como siempre). yo... (cojiendo un poco de aire) yo...dije que las comidas de ellas eran mejor y era verda, Akane tu comida era la cosa mas mala que he probado en mi vida y su sabor era horrible pero... pero eso era antes, ahora la probe y te juro que me encanta, estaba igual de buena que cuando probe la comida que preparaste cuando estabas en la casa de ese Shinossuke.

La cara de ella se ilumino: de verda lo dices.

Ranma: claro y sabes que, me siento raro al tocarte ahora y que te dejes que me acerque ati, es raro pero me gusta.

Akane: Ranma lo siento, yo no quiero que estes molesto conmigo

El entonces se acerco a ella y le puso su brazo por encima de su hombre: Akane, intentemos llevarnos bien vale. (Ella tan solo le sonrio y se quedaron juntitos y muy pegados el uno al otro que el tiempo pasaba y parecia que eran segundos en vez de horas) - eso les pasa a todos los enamorados verda.

Despues de unas horas, llegaron Ryoga y Akari aguantados de la mano y vieron por primera vez a la joven pareja estar abrazados y juntitos.

Akari: no te parecen que hacen muy buena pareja Ryoga.

Ryoga: si, la verda es que llevan anos queriendo estar juntos pero los conozco bien a los dos y se que nunca antes habian estado asi, ellos son muy cabezota y orgullosos. (sonriendo) pero me alegro por ellos, han pasado muchas cosas juntos, he visto como el la salvaba milliones de veces al igual que ella daba su vida por el.

Akari: eso no lo sabia

Ryoga: pues algun dia te contare todas las aventuras que he vivido con ellos dos y muchos mas amigos.

Akari paro de andar, paso sus manos por el cuello de su novio y los beso suavemente pero con ganas, al separarse: Ryoga, tengo toda mi vidacontigo para que me lo cuentes, ah y no solo tus aventuras, hay muchas cosas por las que Akane y yo hemos pasado, asi que tenemos mucho de que hablar no crees carino.

El pobre Ryoga mas rojo que un tomate: s..si claro oye Akari no se que hacer cuando nos vayamos de aqui, que... que volveras a tu casa con tu abuelo?

Akari: yo... yo... no se, quiero estar con mi abuelo pero a la misma vez quiero estar contigo... (ambos se quedaron sin hablar por unos segundos, pensaban en lo que se habia hablado unos segundos atras) oye Ryoga, se me a ocurrido porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo.

Ryoga: co..con contigo, pero yo soy muy joven para casarme contigo.

Akari: acaso no te gusto (se giro y miro a un arbol que tenia detras de ella, con algunas lagrimas que se escapaban) snif, snif, snif

Ryoga se sintio muy mal al escucharla llorar, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda: tonta como puedes creer que no me gustas, me gustas mucho pero no quiero casarme ahora, quiero casarme algun dia contigo pero no ahora (una bonita sonrisa se cruzaba en el rostro de la chica) Ella se giro y lo miro, despues se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro a los ojos.

Akari: Ryoga, yo no he dicho nada de casarnos ahora, yo solo no quiero separarme de ti, lo pase muy mal la ultima vez. (bajando la mirada al suelo)

Ryoga: Akari (levantado su mirada con un dedo en la barbilla), Akari yo llevo pensando mucho en ti desde que me fui ese dia, pense mucho en que queria volverte a ver y ahora que te tengo y que se que te gusto... pues yo... yo... si me ire a vivir contigo en el campo y ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Ella salto encima de el y lo abrazo muy emocionada sin creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo: de verda.

Ryoga: si de verda

Ranma: de verda lo que

Ryoga y Akari miraron detras y los vieron a ambos depie, Ranma con un brazo encima del hombro de Akane.

Akane: verda lo que Akari

Akari: que Ryoga va a vivir conmigo y mi abuelo, me lo ha prometido, no te imaginas lo contenta que estoy.

Akane: me alegro mucho por vosotros. (le dice abrazando a su amiga).

Akari: ahora vamos a recojer los platos y las cosas y os venis a mi casa para descansar algunos dias no crees Akane.

Akane: claro si Ranma accepta.

Ranma: acceptar el que

Ryoga: que os quedareis tu y Akane en la casa de Akari por unos dias para descansar y despues os ireis a Nerima.

Ranma: si esta bien iremos a la casa de Akari y despues volveremos a Nerima, tengo ganas de ver a mi padre, al maestro, a tus hermanas y el pesado de tu padre.

Akane: oye no te metas con mi padre, es pesado pero es muy bueno siempre.

Asi que cojieron todas sus cosas y andaron durante muchas semanas para la casa de Akari. Durante todos esos dias, la relacion entre cada pareja era mas fuerte y habia mas confianza, pero aun ninguno habia hecho nada mas alla de besos y caricias. Por el camino ivan pescando peces para comer y comida que encontraban por el camino. Por las tardes aprovechaban para entrenar un poco y no perder lo que habian aprendido en esos dos anos. Al final llegaron a la casa de Akari y se quedaron alli por una semana. La casa de Akari era increiblemente grande. Ellas dormian juntas en el cuarto de Akari y los chicos dormian en otra habitacion. Akane y Akari eran como hermanas, habian compartido cerca de un ano una relacion de hermanas, confianza, apoyo, y todo lo que les haria falta siempre estaba la otra para ayudar. Ahora se tenian que despedir, Ranma sabia que volveria a ver a su amigo algun dia como Ryoga se lo habia prometido pero para Akane y Akari la despedida era algo muy deficil.

Ranma le estrecho la mano a su amigo: cuidate Ryoga y que te vaya todo bien amigo.

Ryoga: parece mentira que te vayas a Nerima y yo me quede aqui, tantas veces habiamos hablado sobre esto pero nunca pense en que pasara tan pronto.

Ranma: haha

Ryoga: de que te ries

Ranma: pues de ti, pienso que pronto tendras ninos y que se pareceran a ti.

Ryoga avergonzado de lo que Ranma le habia soltado, le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ranma: ayyyyy ayyyyy ayyyyy mi cabeza, no aguantas ninguna broma cerdito.

Ryoga: pues no digas esas cosas, ahhh seguro que tu seras padre ante que yo.

Ranma: te aseguro que no, yo tendre mucho cuidado de que eso no pase, no es que no quiera pero prefiero estar asi con Akane tranquilos por un tiempo, pero tranquilo que ya vendran los ninos.

Ryoga: bueno amigo no te olvides de escribirme. Y la proxima vez que nos veamos, te ganare, ten por seguro que me entrenare para ganarte y demostrar que soy mas fuerte que tu.

Ranma: sigue sonando Ryoga.

Ryoga: Ranma ten cuidado amigo

Ranma: lo tendre.

**Mientras con las chicas...**

Akari: cuidate mucho Akane y ten mucho cuidado de que no te pase nada.

Akane: no te preocupes por mi, Ranma se cuida bien.

Akari: ya lo se pero no esta de mas decirlo.

Akane: snif, snif Akari, no te olvides de mi amiga, yo te escribire cada vez que pueda pero no te olvides de mi, yo... tu sabes Akari que para mi eres mi amiga y mi hermana y que nunca pero nunca te olvidare.

Akari: para que me vas hacer de llorar Akane, snif,snif, (ambas se abrazan muy fuerte), oye almenos me invitaras a la boda verda.

Akane: haha, seras mi dama de honor

Akari: pero esolo hacen tus hermanas.

Akane: si y tu tambien eres mi hermana asi que cuando me case tu seras mi dama de honor, bueno me tengo que ir snif, snif, (limpiandose las lagrimas que se le escapaban). Te echare mucho de menos.

Akari: y yo ati (abrazandose otra vez) te acuerdas de la vez que aprendi a saltar muy alto por primera vez.

Akane: claro jijijiji me acuerdo que caiste en todo el barro y que te costo mucho trabajo quitartela jijijiji no encontrabamos agua y el barro se seco jijijijiji no me lo recuerdes que me duele la variga de tanto reirme.

Ranma: vamonos Akane antes de que sea mas tarde.

Akane: gracias por todo Akari nunca te olvidare ni a ti ni a Ryoga...ah Ryogaaaa...

Ryoga: si Akane

Akane: cuidala bien y que no me entere que la tratas mal.

Ryoga: no.. no te preocupes Akane, nunca le haria dano.

Akane: confi en ti Ryoga, adios Akari... adios Ryoga... espero volver a veros pronto

Akari/Ryoga: y nosotros tambien a ustedes.

Todos: adiossss.

Y asi fue como se despidieron Ranma y Akane de sus amigos. Llevaban las maletas llenas de comida para toda una semana.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaa a todos y a todasssss... pues espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Yo ultimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, pero hago lo que puedo. Aun no se como terminar con este fic pero pronto y como lo prometi, pues escribire solo un poquito, no mucho porque no me gusta escribirlo pero escribire un poco de lima. Ya vereis, alomejor lo escribo en el siguiente capi.

Pues muchisimas gracias a los que leen mi fic hasta aqui, besos a maite-chan, dai, magaso, paula, cindy y theresa. (cada vez tengo mas gente enviciada con este fic) Pues nada aver cuando pueda actualizo el proximo capitulo, no creo que tarde mucho con el fic, me quedaran pocos capitulos para terminarlo.

Chao y besos melichan ( no olviden dejar sus reviews y si teneis ideas para un possible final, pues no estan de mas saberlas)

**Reviews del capitulo 11**

daianapotter -2006-01-22ch 11, anon** .hola cieloconseguis lo que pocas personas consiguen que diga: que bonito es el amor .**

Magaso Urashima2006-01-21 ch 11, reply **un capitulo muy tierno espero que continues pronto es exelente tu historia**

Maria T 2006-01-20 ch 11, anon. **Hola Meli. Este cap te ha quedado muy tierno. Sígue escribiendo que vas bien muchacha vas bien. Que te digo me encantó. AttMaité-chan**

Y COMO SIEMPRE,DOY GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS, SIN VOSOTROS NO CREO QUE ME ANIMARA TANTO A ESCRIBIR FICS. GRACIAS


	13. Quedate conmigo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

_**CAPITULO 13 - Quedate conmigo**_

**_NOTA: habra un poquito de lima al final del capitulo, no es gran cosa pero mejor que lo sepais._**

Despues de una dura despedida de sus amigas, Ranma y Akane siguieron su viaje para Nerima. El viaje seria largo pero no tenian prisa por llegar, ya se habia encontrado el uno al otro y estaban juntos y se llevaban muy bien como amigos y pareja. El viaje les llevara por lo menos tres semanas andando. Pasaron por pueblos que ya habian estado antes que se buscaban, algunas personas les eran muy familiares. Esa tarde ambos andaban muy cansados, Akane iva andando alado de Ranma y iva hablandole sin mirar adonde pisaba. Entonces vieron un conejito a su lado derecha y mientras seguian andando mirando como el animalo se escapaba, Akane se cayo accidentalmente por un pozo bastante hondo. Al caer estaba muy asustada, no habia ninguna luz, estaba un poco mojada ya que el agua sucia y pestosa le llegaba hasta cerca la rodilla, ella solo sentia que su rodilla le quemaba y dolia mucho al haberse raspado contra las piedras. Intento levantarse pero no podia, le dolia mucho la rodilla.

Ranma desde afuera se sentia nervioso, mirando para adentro del poso sin poder ver nada de la oscuridad que se veai para abajo: Akaneeeee, Akaneeeeee contestame porfavor.

Akane: ayyyyy ayyyyyy Ranmaaaaa, Ranmaaaa estoy aqui abajo.

Ranma: estas bien, estas herida

Akane: si ayayay me duele la rodilla

Ranma: echate hacia un lado voy a bajar.

Akane: NOOOOOO... RANMAAAAA NO BAJES!

Ranma: porque?

Akane: porque debes de ir a buscar ayuda, tienes que buscar a alguien y buscar una cuerda porque por... (entonces el salto sin escucharla decir lo que iva a decir, al tenerlo alado) Ranma idiota, no se puede salir de aqui.

Ranma: Akane (tocandola para ver que ella estaba cerca de el), Akane yo quiero volver a dejarte sola.

Akane: pero (llevandose las manos a la cara) pero... nunca saldremos de aqui, por tu culpa nunca volveremos a salir de aqui snif snif snif.

Ranma: mi culpa, si fuiste tu quien no miraba adonde estaba andando.

Akane: yo pero si tu auchhhhhh (noto como algo le habia golpeado no muy fuerte en la cabeza, era una cuerda)

Voz: cojedla y subid, venga subid

Akane: gracias senor.

Asi Akane subio primera seguida por Ranma, al salir se encontraron con un hombre de unos cuarenta anos.

Voz: deberias andar los dos con mas cuidado, os vi desde lejos porque iva andando camino a mi casa y os vi, despues vi como ella habia caido y despues tu te tiraste tras ella. Eres valiente muchacho pero a la misma vez tonto perdona que te lo diga.

Ranma: hummm tonto porque...

Voz: porque si yo no llego a pasar por aqui, vosotros moririas en cuestion de dias.

Akane: muchas gracias senor?

Kota: me llamo Kota, Shimeru Kota.

Ella se inclino hacia adelante como agradecimiento y Kota hizo lo mismo como acceptando la gratitud de la chica.

Ranma: la idiota es ella que no sabe adonde anda

Akane: pero si fue un accidente y tu tampoco te fijaste adonde andaba.

Ranma: ya pero yo no soy tan torpe como tu.

Akane: yo torpe, pues sabes que, mmmm si soy tan torpe pues me voy a casa solita, no me hace falta tu ayuda.

Ranma: ah si pues mejor solo que mal acompanado

**Y asi fue... **como ella siguio sola esa tarde su camino sin saber que el la seguia de cerca por los arboles. Llego a un buen sitio, abrio su tienda de campana y encendio un pequeno fuego con piedras alrededor para seguridad que el fuego no se extendiera. Se metio en la helada agua del rio que habia a su lado y se quito las ropas sucias y pestosas que llevaba puestas. Ranma la veia a escondidas desde un arbol, no hizo ningun ruido para que ella no le descubriese y se enfadara mas. El al principio no la miraba perouna fuerza mayor que el hacia que el mirase como ella se lavaba su cuerpo con jabon, no vio mucho ya que ella lo hacia muy rapido acausa del frio que la pobre estaba pasando. Mas tarde se seco el cuerpo y se puso ropas limpias. El sol se estaba callendo y la noche aparecia, saco de su maleta una lata de comida, las abrio y los echo en un pequeno cacharo para calentarse la comida, se lo comia tranquilamente pero sin ganas, unas lagrimas se le escapaban mientras recorda como se habia peleado con el esa tarde. Las palabras de el la herian mucho cada vez que las recordaba "mejor solo que mal acompanado".

Akane: con lo bien que iva todo y por mi culpa nos hemos separados (se abrazo a sus rodillas y apoyo su cara entre sus rodillas.) porque todo me sale tan mal.

Ella seguia hablando y el desde arriba del arbol lo escuchaba todo. Despues de unos minutos, ella se metio en su tienda para dormir o mas bien trataba de dormir, ya se sentia muy cansada de tanto andar. Ranma aprovecho que ella dormia o eso creia el y bajo del arbol. Akane escucho un crujido y miro atrave de la tela de la entrada de la tiendo, estaba asustada por si era un animal o alguien quien podria hacerle dano pero no era lo que ella pensaba, era Ranma, el montaba su tienda de campana sin hacer mucho ruido. Una vez lista se fue al rio a lavarse ya que el tambien apestaba acausa del pozo de esta manana que olia a canos. Al igual que ella, el se metio rapidamente en el rio, se lavo y se seco muy rapido. Despues se metio en su tienda. Akane vio desde su tiendo como el se habia metido en la suyapara dormir pensaba ella pero el estaba en realidad comiendose el pan y queso que encontro adentro de su mochila. Una vez que termino bebio un poco de agua y se echo a dormir enseguida. Ella estaba mas tranquila al saber que el no se habia alejado de ella como le dijo por la tarde.

**Unas horas despues... **ambos estaban durmiendo cada uno en su tienda de campana. Era verano y hacia mucha calor, sus cuerpos taban sudorosos y las ropas estaban muy pegadas al cuerpo acausa del sudor. Ranma dormia muy agusto en camisa y shorts a pierna suelta en su tienda abrazado con un brazo a su pequena almohada mientras Akane dormia con una fina camiseta que le llegaba hasta el hombrigo y las bragitas, ella estaba sonriendo porque se sentia feliz sonando en que ya habia llegado a su casa y que su familia y amigas todos estaban alli esperandola para recibirlas. Ella sonaba que su padre lloraba y la abrazaba como siempre alo exagerado pero el sueno era tan real que se sentia tan bien. Derepente empezo una ligera lluvia de verano acompanado de unas tormentas que luego fueron mas fuertes y mas fuertes que la despertaron de sopeton. Akane se levanto del futon, miro por afuera de la pequena ventanilla de la tienda y vio que todo estaba muy oscuro afuera y que se escuchaban muchos crujidos (de los animales que andaban a su alrededor buscando algun sitio para esconderse de la lluvia). Ella estaba aterorizada, los crujidos no paraban y los sentia tan cerca, POOOMMMMM una tormenta alumbro todo el campo, derepente otro tormentazo POOOOMMMMMM. Akane ya no aguantaba mas, abrio la cremallera y salio corriendo a la tienda de Ranma. Cuando salia corriendo empezo a llover tan fuerte que le era impossible ver adonde corria, la lluvia era muy fuerte y pesada, estaba completamente mojada, entonces POOOMMMMM una tormenta alumbro todo y vio que a su derecha estaba la tienda de campana de Ranma. Corrio descalza, se acerco, abria la cremallera como pudo y se metio adentro algo bruta pero tenia que entrar, tenia mucho miedo de las tormentas.

Ranma no se entero de nada hasta que noto que los pies los tenia mojados asi que abrio los ojos lentamente en la oscuridad y al moverse noto que golpeo a algo con sus pies y despues escucho alguien respirar muy rapidamente y muy hondo pero estaba tan oscuro que no veia nada: Qui..quien esta ai? quien es. (pero no se escucho nada mas) QUIEN ESSSS (no escucho nada mas solo las respiraciones) ya estoy harto AHORA VERASSS (se levanto bruscamente de su sitio pero se quedo quieto cuando la escucho hablar.

Akane: Ranma idiota, no te atreveras a golpearme

Ranma: Akane?

Akane: yo lo siento, me meti aqui porque ehhh esa es mi mano.

Ranma: espera un momento, (cojio una linterna que habia a su lado, la encendio y vio que ella estaba empapada y que solo llevaba una camiseta corta puesta dejando ver su vientre y las piernas) Akane, donde has estado, estas muy... muy mojada, y que haces en mi tienda de campana tan tarde y asolas conmigo y asi casi sin ropa.

Akane: yo (miro para otro lado, estaba muy enfadada y avergonzada) yo tenia miedo, escuche muchos ruidos y con las tormentas po no podia cojer el sueno y me asuste mucho y vine para ver si podia dormir bueno si a ti no te importa... aqui contigo.

Ranma: qui... quieres dormir conmigo.

Akane bajo la mirada "este idiota no quiere que duerma con el, solo quiero dormir, no se que estara pensando, seguro que si fuera shampoo o otra no se quejaria"

Ranma: Akane que te pasa, porque estas tan callada.

Akane: me voy ashhhuusss, crei que no te ashhhhhuusss que no te importaria que durmiera contigo pero ya que ashhhuusss que no quieres po me voy pa mi tienda.

Ella abrio la cremallera lentamente sintiendose mal por haberlo molestado, iva a salir pero una mano fuerte y grande la sujetaba por la cintura parando que saliese de la tienda. Ella entonces se dio la vuelta y lo vio (dato hay poca luz sola una pequena linterna que alumbraba muy poquito) El se de cuenta que ella esta tiemblando de frio.

Ranma aun aguantado su pequena cintura le dice con un tono de voz suave: Akane, quedate conmigo, yo... lo siento, siento... siento mucho haberte dicho lo que te dije esta tarde, yo... yo no deberia haberte dicho eso, soy un idiota. (el agacho su cabeza como arepentimiento pero ella con ambas manos cojio sus mejillas obligandole a mirarla)

Akane: Ranma, olvidemos lo que paso antes, mejor no aachuuussss

Ranma: Akane toma, cambiate de ropa antes de que te refries y caigas mala y si quieres duerme conmigo. yo... yo... ami no me importa dormir contigo es solo que nunca bueno una vez en tu cuarto teniamos que dormir juntos te acuerdas por culpa de ukyo pero ahora es diferente, tu tienes miedo y es obvio que te sientes mejor cuando estas conmigo.

Akane: entonces puedo dormir contigo Ranma?

Ranma: claro... claro que puedes

Akane: mmmmm

Ranma: que te pasa

Akane: Ranma, mmmmmm adonde me cambio, esque esta lloviendo mucho aaaaaachuuuussss, aaaachhhuussss, y... y... no quiero mojarme otra vez

Ranma: si te da verguenza que te mire, yo me doy la vuelta y te cambias aqui.

Akane: esta bien, ah Ranma

Ranma: si Akane

Akane: tambien tengo (mas roja que nada) tengo las braquitas mojadas, me puedes emprestar unos shorts tuyos.

El cojio unos shorts blancos y se los paso a ella, antes de que girara ella se acerco a el y le da un tierno y corto beso en los labios: arigato Ranma, despues se dio la vuelta y empezo a quitarse la camiseta poniendose una de elque le quedaba como un camison, despues se quita rapidamente la pequena y empapada braguita echandolo a un lado y poniendose los shorts de el. Una vez que termino se dio la vuelta y se acerco a el, entonces el se dio la vuelta, cuando ambos se miraron un relampago sono tan fuerteque ella se abrazo fuertemente a el cerrando sus ojos. Ranma se sentia bien se ver como ella se abraza asi a el como si estuviera mas protegida de esa manera. El solo la abrazaba. Despues de unos segundos ella abrio los ojos y lo miro.

Ranma: vamos a dormir akane, manana nos espera un largo camino. (ella sonrio y le hizo caso, ambos se metieron en la pequena cama, dormian tumbados cara a cara, Ranma la abrazaba y ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho de el apoyando su brazo en la cintura de el.)

**Unas horas despues** ambos estaban dormidos abrazados y muy tranquilamente. Ranma abrio sus ojos lentamente viendo que entraba un poco de claridad pero que aun era oscuro. (serian las 6 de la manana mas o menos) entonces miro hacia abajo y vio como ella dormia tan bien pegada a su pecho. Despues miro mas abajo viendo una vision del que pocas veces pude ver, la camiseta le quedaba tan grande que se le veia bastante los pechos. El habia sido chica antes con su maldicion y habia visto los pechos antes pero no sentia nada de atraccion por ellos pero ver losde ella era diferente, nunca antes le habia dado importancia al cuerpo de una chica pero ahora si. Miraba como con su tranquila respiracion, los pechos de ella subian y bajaban lentamente. El empezaba a notar que se excitaba con tan solo verlos. Asi que necesitaba calmarse, sentia mucha calor y bajo un poco las sabanas, dejando ver las piernas de ella. Por primera vez sentia ganas de tocarla, el empezo a darle pequenos besitos en el cuello a ella, (ella al sentir que el le daba esos pequeno besos en el cuello se desperto pero le gustaba mucho). Ranma se dio cuenta que ella se habia despertado, pero notaba que no le incomodaba la situacion asi que empezo a besarla con ganas, ella correspondio el beso abrazandose a el mientras se echaba sin darse cuenta encima de el. (ella notaba como el se estaba excitando y ella por primera vez sintio algo diferente dentro de ella, se sentia excitada tambien. Ambos mientras se besaban, el empezaba a tocar las piernas, el trasero y luego metio las manos por debajo de la camisa tocando suavemente por primera vez su espalda, su piel. Ella disfrutaba mucho como el la estaba tocando sin miedo y sinpresion ninguna, no habia tiempo ni nadie que los pudiese molestar.

Despues de un tiempo besandose sin parar, el canbio de postura poniendola a ella debajo de el. La calor empezo a incrementar y ambos lo notaron, estaban sudando. Ranma se separo de ella un poco y se quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta, despues la miro: Akane mmmm... porque no te quitas la camisa tambien, hace mucha calor.

Akane (muy roja de la verguenza) empezo a quitarse la camisa abriendo los botones lentamente, luego se quito la camisa y se tapo con las manos. El se dio cuenta que ella tenia verguenza asi que se tumbo encima de ella para taparla. Por fin sintieron por primera vez la piel desnuda de cada uno. Ella se sintio mejor despues de que el empezara a besarla con pasion, nunca la habia besado asi. Ella le tocaba la espalda suavemente mientras le correspondia al beso. El se sentia mas excitado y empezo a rosarse con ella, ella al sentir con el se rosaba contra ella empezo a escaparse algunos pequeno gemidos acausa de la excitacion. La excitacion crecio tanto que el no aguanto mas y empezo a bajar lentamente los shorts de ella y mirandola esperando que ella no le parara. Por fin ella quedo completamente desnuda y el se quito sus shorts tambien. Por primera vez ambos estaban desnudos, cuerpo con cuerpo sintiendo por primera vez el amor y el placer de sus cuerpos. Era la primera vez para cada uno, ella sintio al principio un poco de dolor pero enseguida desaparecio el dolor substituyendose por placer. Y para el tambien fue algo muy especial, fue inexperto pero le salio todo bien. Ambos creian que lo de esa noche lo harian cuando estuvieran casados pero nunca imaginaron que lo hicieran antes.

Mientras estaban desnudos, cansado, sudorosos y abrazados, Akane apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el:

Ranma: Akane, esto ha sido lo mejor que me a pasao en mi vida.

Akane: para mi tambien ranma, yo te quiero y no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca.

Ranma: nunca me separare de ti, te lo prometo.

La noche fue especial para ellos, ambos terminaron exhausto del cansancio. Descansaron toda la manana. Despues de comer algo empezaron un buen dia ambos de muy buen humor y con unas sonrisas que era impossible de desaparecer. Y asi pasaron los dias, ambos ya dormian juntos desde esa noche y su relacion iva mucho mejor.

_**Continuara...**_

Holaaaa, e tardao mucho porque e estado muy malita con el resfriao. Y que, que os parecio, es dificil esto de escribir cerca del final. Yo no soy muy buena escribiendo lima, y escribir con tantos detalles como lo hacen, espero no haber defraudado a nadie.besos a todos y espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo. Gracias y repito gracias a todos los que hayan leido hasta aqui.

Besos melichan

y no olviden dejar sus reviews.


	14. De vuelta a casa

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EN BUSCA DE RANMA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Siento mucho el retraso pero aqui esta, espero que os guste.

_**CAPITULO 14 - De vuelta a casa**_

El camino era largo, pero no habia ninguna prisa por llegar a casa y menos ahora que ambos eran felices y estaban tranquilos en paz sin agobios ni preciones, solamente ellos dos. Extrañaban la compañia de Akari y de Ryoga ya que estuvieron con ellos durante mucho tiempo acompañandoles y haciendoles compañia mientras ivan en busca del otro. No podian ser mas felices ahora estaban contentos porquesabian que eran correspondidos y de estar tan unidos como lo estan ahora ellos dos. Por el camino pasaron por la casa de la madre de Shampoo (Laika), las hermanas (Yin y Yan y la pequeña Shiba - el bebe que cuidaba Akane por un tiempo).Yin y Yan saltaban de alegria de volver a verla sana y salva y mas aun estando acompañada de un joven tan apuesto y fuerte, ambas chicas bromeaban con Akane que querian quitarselo. Laika se sorprendio mucho de verla tan cambiada, se veia mas fuerte, mas segura, mas mujer, estaba orgullosa de haberla conocido y de haberla enseñado algunas technicas que Akane le confeso que las habia usando y nunca se olvidaria de sus enseñanzas. Ranma estaba contento de saber que Akane les habia caido tan bien, al principio no le parecio tan buena idea de volver a esa aldea pero Akane habia prometido que volveria cuando le haya encontrado.

Alli estuvieron dos dias descansando un poco, despues siguieron su camino hasta llegar al sur de China,tardaron tres semanas para llegaral templo del señor Taroshi, el anciono que enseño a Ranma a controlar su temperamento, a encontrar la paz que necesita, le enseño muchas tecnicas complicadas y sobre todo, gracias al señor Taroshi se curo de su maldicion y desde aquel dia no le temia al agua ni volvio a convertirse en una attractiva peliroja. Akane estaba sorprendida de observar la bellesa de aquel lugar, era precioso, la naturaleza, los rios, los arboles, la paz y silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

Al entrar en el templo Taroshi sealegro mucho de volver a ver a su mejor discipulo tan alegre junto a su novia que no la soltaba de la mano en ningun momento. Al llegar la noche Akane acausa del agotamientose marcho a su habitacion para dormir y Ranma se fue al salon para hablar con su maestro.

Taroshi: veo que porfin tu vida vuelve a estar alegre muchacho.

Ranma: si maestro, gracias a su tecnica de la velocidad la pude salvar de la muerte.

Taroshi: (poniendole la mano en su hombro) es por ella la razon por la que veniste aqui hace tiempo.

Ranma: si maestro, todo fue un malentendido y por mi culpa casi la pierdo pero ahora estamos juntos y no hay nada que nos separe.

Taroshi: (sonriendo)me alegra oirte decir eso, tu espirito esta en paz con tu cuerpo y se te nota en los ojos que estas feliz.

Se quedaron hablando bastante tardehasta que se sentia cansado y volvio a su cuarto, durmio asolas ya que estaban en un templo y lo respetaba. Tres dias mas tarde siguieron sus caminos hacia Nerima, ivan muy tranquilos, querian pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos y lo mejor era poder dormir juntos todas las noches ya que sabian que cuando vuelvan a Nerima no lo podrian hacer hasta que estuvieran casados.

**En algun lugar en Fuzhou (sur de China)... **en una tienda de campaña en la media noche dos jovenes estaban despiertos, abrazados adentro de una colcha de dormir.

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: mmmm que quieres (medio dormido)

Akane: sabes... tengo miedo a volver a Nerima. (el abre los ojos y la mira seriamente)

Ranma: porque tienes miedo.

Akane: porque no quiero que vuelvan a molestarnos como lo hacian antes, no me gustaria que nuestros padres nos obligue a casarnos cada vez que nos vean abrazados o besandonos.

Ranma: no lo haran.

Akane: ya pero... tambien estan los demas...(el la mira muy seriamente) Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno y quien sabe que mas mas.

Ranma: crees que todo va a volver a ser lo que era antes... yo no lo creo, (ella iva a hablar pero el no la dejo) tu eres mi novia, aunque les duela al mundo saberlo, me da igual, solo tu seras mi novia, no quiero ni a Shampoo, Ukyo ni nadie mas, solo tu vas a ser mi esposa algun dia cuando yo y tu lo decidamos (ella sonria a escucharle decir esas palabras) Cuando lleguemos, se lo contaremos a todos y que nos dejen tranquilos.

Akane: lo que no quiero es que ellas se te echen encima.

Ranma: no te preocupes que no pasara (dandole un beso en la frente, ellapega se cuerpo mas al de el) celocilla.

Despues de unos minutos tranquilos en silencio...

Akane: RANMA! se me olvido (sentandose en el futon) no hemos llamado a nadie para que sepan que estamos juntos bueno que te he encontrado.

Ranma: Akane, para eso me despiertas, cuando lleguemos a Japon les llamamos de alli, mañana cojeremos un barco para cruzar a Japon y en cuanto lleguemos llamales para que lo sepan y ahora (abrazandola) a dormir.

Al dia siguiente llegaron a Japon cerca de Kyoto, sabian que ese seria su ultima noche juntos ya que llegariana Nerima al dia siguinte, asi que Akane llamo a su hermana para anunciarles de su vuelta. (el dinero que gastaron en el barco y en el hostal era un regalo de parte del señor Taroshi. En el hostal que se alojaban habia un telefono en la misma habitacion asi que no tenia que salir para buscar un telefono. Ella se sentia muy nerviosa y contenta de poder hablar con su familia ya que no habia hablado con ellos desde hace tiempo.

**Casa de los Tendo...**

RING... RING... RING...

Katumi: hola, casa de los Tendo

Akane: Katumi (decia su nombre mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa a escuchar la voz de su hermana)

Katumi: Akane... eres tu...

Akane: si onee-chan, te he echado muchisimo de menos, tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa.

Katumi: igual que yo Akane-chan, la casa no es la misma sin ti... ahhhh espera ahi viene papa, PAPA CORRE QUE ES AKANE EN EL TELEFONO... (Soun se acerco corriendo al telefono al igual que Nabiki y Kuno (nota ellos estan comprometidos como dije en capitulos anteriores), el maestro, Genma y Nodoka,(Nota - Nodoka volvio a la casa para encontrar a Ranmay le contaron que se habia marchado y Akane fue a buscarle hace dos años) todos querian hablar por telefono pero Soun no les deja.

Soun: (llorando) Akaneeeee... hija como estas.

Akane: papa no llores, oye no puedo estar mucho tiempo aqui pero diles a los demas que yo y Ranma estaremos allimañana por la tarde.

Soun: has encontrado a Ranma (todos detras de el saltaban de la alegria)

Akane: si papa bueno el me encontro a mi pero estamos en Kyoto, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Soun: muy bien hija, estoy orgulloso de ti...escuchad todos Akane viene dentro de dos dias con Ranma... (todos contentos y gritando de alegria)

Akane: bueno papa te dejo saluda a los demas de mi parte y de parte de Ranma.

Soun: adonde estais en una casa o de campaña(el telefono se colgo pero daba igual todos estaban contentos de que volverian pasado manana a su casa)

**En la casa de los Tendo...**

Soun: mi hija (llorando y abrazado a Genma) por fin viene mi pequeña hija.

Genma: mi hijo tambien - hay que celebrarlo Nodoka, nuestro hijo porfin vuelve a casa.

Nodoka: (con lagrimas de la emocion) si Genma por fin vere a mi hijo, porfin podre ver el hombre en que se ha formado.

Nabiki: parece mentira, tanto esperar este momento y por fin van a volver.

Kuno: si, menos mal, no sabes lo que es escucharte hablar sobre Akane todo el dia, que estara haciendo Akane, como le ira, habra conocido a alguien, ayyyy (Nabiki le dio un codaso) vale me callo.

Katumi: sonaba muy diferente, ya no sonaba como una niña, seguro que ella ha cambiado y ahora sera muy diferente... ya no es una mujer, nuestra Akane segura que se ha convertido en una mujer mas fuerte, conociendola seguro que ha estado entrenando todo el tiempo... (sonriendo)Sabia que ella volveria.

Happosai: (imaginandose a Akane y Ranma chica ambas con ropa interior, se le caian las babas)

**Esa noche...en un hotel en Kyoto... **una joven pareja disfrutaba de la ultima noche que podrian tener y disfrutar de la intimidad que ivan a tener hasta que se casaran, la noche se lleno de besos, caricias y de amor. No querian desaprovechar ningun momento, la noche paso volando y ambos disfrutaron esa noche como si fuera la ultima en la que estarian asi. Por la mañana muy temprano se levantaron, recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron del hotel para empezar sus caminos hacia Nerima, tenian ganas de llegar para ver a sus familias pero por una parte deseaban seguir asi, llevar la vida tan independiente como lo han llevado hasta ahora. Por el camino ivan aguantados de la mano, contentos,hablabando de lo que sea menos pensar en lo que ocurrira al llegar al Dojo, se preguntaban como estaran todos, si se han olvidado de ellos y encontrado a una persona y se hayan enamorado, eso solo era lo que ambos deseaban que pasara.

**Por la tarde... afuera del Dojo Tendo... **estaban Nabiki cojido del brazo deKuno, Katumi junto a Nodoka hablando de Akane y Ranma, Soun y Genma saltando de alegria, el maestro Happosai pensando en alto en Akane, el doctor Tofu y para no faltar... Shampoo y Ukyo peleando entre ellas, acompañadas de Mousse y Konatsu. Todos hablando hablando y hablando. Una pareja andaban exhausta por las calles de Nerima, al llegar a la ultima calle, al girar escucharon mucho ruido, sabian que les estarian esperando. Ambos seguian aguantados de la mano y mirando por la esquina de la calle.

Akane: Ranma... mira estan todos esperandonos (sonriendo y a la misma vez nerviosa)

Ranma: si... ah mira mi madre esta con ellos... (salen de la esquina de la calle y corriendo aun cojidos de las manos) MAMA... MAMA...

Nodoka al escuchar a un hombre llamarla se giro rapidmente y con una gran sonrisa fue hacia su hijo para abrazarlo: Ranma eres... eres tu.

Ranma: si mama.

Akane solto la mano de el para que Ranma pudiese abrazar a su madre. Nodoka lloraba de la emocion, le lleno de besos, nunca creyo que llegaria aquel dia en que podria abrazar a su hijo y ver en el, el hombre que tanto deseo que se convertiera. Genma abrazo a su hijo y a su esposa.

Genma: (tambien llorando de la emocion de volver a ver a su unico hijo) aaaaa... Ranma por fin has vuelto... ahhhhhhh (llorando) volvemos a ser una familia. (volvio a mirar a su hijo) ahhhhh (Gritando) y tu coleta, donde esta la trenza...

Ranma: (muy calmado y sonriente) papa... papa me la corte porque queria un cambio de imagen y tampoco estoy tan mal.

Nodoka: dejalo Genma mi hijo es igual de guapo con trenza como sin trenza. (sonriendo a su hijo)

Katumi, Nabiki y Soun reconocieron a la chica que estaba conel, era Akane, habia cambiado mucho, el pelo mas largo, su fisico mas fuerte y saludable. Akane los vio corrio hacia sufamilia para abrazarlos a todos, que tanto añoraba. Toda la familia ruinida.

Soun: (abrazando muy fuerte a su hija y llorando a la vez) ohhhh Akane hija, buaaaaa has vuelto... ya creiamos que no volverias.

Nabiki: has tardado mucho, donde lo encontraste.

Katumi: Nabikiiiii dejala tranquila, seguro que estara cansada, mira lo delgada que esta, vamos adentro y vamos a comer que he preparado un festin para celebrar que habeis llegado.

Akane: Nabiki despues de comer te contare todo lo que quieras.

Nabiki: todo

Akane: casi todo (ambas sonriendo y se abrazaron) te echaba mucho de menos hermana.

Nabiki: y yo a ti Akane, sabes, esta casa sin vosotros dos es demasiado tranquilo, hace falta esas peleas tuyas y de Ranma para sentirla de nuevo.

Akane: mmmm (mirando hacia otra parte) bueno peleas... no creo que habra.

Nabiki: y porque no... no sera... (mirando a Ranma) vosotros que estais juntos... digo sois pareja... (acercandose a su hermana al oido) que habeis echo tanto tiempo a solas (con un tono muy picara).

Akane: (sonrojada) yo nada.

Nabiki: eso habra que verlo hahaha (ambas rien) sabes, estas mejor con el pelo largo, estas mas guapa.

Akane: gracias.

Nabiki: ahhh se me olvidaba, Kuno ven. (Akane le miro temiendo tener que ponerse violenta si intentaba algo con ella, y tener que mandarlo a volar como solia hacerlo años atras) Akane (Ranma miraba de reojo por si Kuno intentaba tocarla o decirle algo para incomodarla) yo y Kuno...

Akane: tu y Kuno que (sin saber que pasaba)

Nabiki: que Kuno es...

Kuno: soy su prometido, tenemos pensado en casarnos cuando vosotros volvais.

Nabiki: no podia casarme si no estas tu porque necesito que mis dos hermanas esten juntas para ser lasdamas de honor junto a la loca de Kodashi.

Akane: (con una bonita sonrisa) me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Ranma: (poniendose a lado de Akane) yo tambien me alegro mucho por vosotros "mejor uno menos de que preocuparme"

Los Tendo y Saotome estaban felices pero dos chicas cerca de ellos los miraba enfurecidas por haberles visto cojidos de la mano. Solo esperaban a que todo se calme para aclarar las cosas con Akane.

La familia Tendo y Saotome entro adentro del dojo y afuera estaban Shampoo, Ukyo mirando muy seriamente a Akane, Konatsu y Mousse hablaban con Ranmay Akane. Despues de unos largos minutos Shampoo toco el hombro de Akane y esta se giro para verla.

Shampoo: hola Akane (con un tono muy frio)

Akane: ah hola Shampoo (mostrando una sonrisa de lo feliz que estaba por haber vuelto a casa)

Shampoo: me alegro que hayas traido a mi Ranma de vuelta.

Akane: a tu Ranma (muy molesta) Shampoo crei que con el tiempo empezarias a madurar pero ya veo que aun piensas como antes.

Shampoo: (sonando muy molesta) tu habras crecido y tendras el pelo largo pero eso no va a ser ningun problema para que me quede con mi Ranma.

Al estar Akane distraida, Ukyo aprovecho para hablar con Ranma:hola Ranma, te he echado de menos cariño(tirandose a su cuello -Akane al escuchar la voz de Ukyo se giro viendo una imagen que la comia por dentro, volvio a sentir unos celos que no habia sentido en años, volver a ver a Ranma con otra, pero solo eran segundos porque Ranma la aparto y fue hacia Akane para ponerse a su lado y agararla por la cintura.)

Ranma: hola Shampoo (con una voz ronca y madura)

Shampoo: ho.. hola Ranma.(muy desconcertada al ver al chico tan apuesto, mas fuerte, mas hombre justo delante de ella)

Ranma: nos vamos Akane (cojiendola de la mano) tengo hambre.

Akane: si vamos.

Y ante las miradas de ambas chicas Akane y Ranma entraron al Dojo el aun la sujetaba de la mano: Akane, no estaras enfada porque se me haya acercado Ukyo. (Shampoo, Ukyo y los demas volvieron a sus restaurantes, algunos contentos y otras desilucionadas y tristes)

Akane: no... no estoy enfadada... no se... es raro, antes seria diferente, seguramente te dejarias que te siguieran abrazando pero sabes (mostrandole una sonrisa) me gusto mucho como las alejaste y te acercaste a mi (dandole un beso en la mejilla) gracias.

Al entrar en el dojo todos estaban sentados esperando a que entrasen para comer, les habian dejado dos sitios para que se sentara, Ranma se sento primero y cuando lo iva hacer Akane el maestro se levanto de su asiento la mira y dando un gran salto con los brazos abiertos: AKANEEEE MIAAAA DAMA UN ABRAZOOO!...

Akane: ahhhhhhh (pero PUMMMMM - super patada de Ranma hizo que el maestro salga volando por el tejado).

Ranma: MAESTRO NO INTENTE VOLVER A TOCARLA, SI NO QUIERE VERSELAS CONMIGO VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

Ranma grito tan fuerte y tan alto que todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos de ver como habia defendido a su prometida; Akane ya habia pasado por cosas parecidos por el camino y Ranma la defendia como buen novio que es, pero esta vez era diferente, Akane estaba contenta de ver que su novio no se habia acobardado y vuelto a ser como era antes y por verguenza pasaba de todo pero aqui, hoy, esta noche el demostro que la defenderia pasase lo que pasase delante de quien sea. No podia dejar de mirarlo y sonreir, el se giro y vio que todos le miraban, era la primera vez que le veian defender a Akane, el nunca solia hacerlo delante de todos. Sonrojandose un poco, se sento alado de Akane y ambos empezaron a comer tan rapido que terminaron sus platos en cuestion de segundos. Los demas estaban impactados de ver la hambre que ambos tenian.

Despues de la cena, empezaron a contar cada uno su historia, el porque se habian marchado por culpa de Ken el copion, las aventuras de cada uno por separado, como volvieron a verse, el peligro que corria ella cuando casi la matan, Soun abrazaba a Ranma agradeciendole de haber salvado a su hija pero despues le golpeo en la cabeza cuando cayo en cuenta que por su culpa ella fue detras de el. Akane muy entusiasmada contaba que sabia hacer de comer, que aprendio gracias a la madre de Shampoo, gracias a Akari y algunas personas que la enseñaron en su aventura. En cambio Ranma les contaba a Soun y Genma las technicas que habia aprendido y menciono al maestro Taroshi, (Genma casi se atragante al escuchar su nombre le traia recuerdos porque el maestro Taroshi no queria enseñarle, no sabia el porque pero estaba muy sorprendido de que aquel anciano haya entrenado a su hijo).

Mas tarde, Ranma se levanto de su sitio, se dirigio al cuarto de baño y cojio un cubo y lo lleno con agua fria. Luego volvio al salon: escuchadme un momento (akane vio el cubo de agua y se imagino lo que iva hacer) papa mirame bien... (virtiendose el agua por encima, quedo empapado de agua).

Genma: (se levanto con los ojos abiertos como platos) como... como... no puede ser posible... no... puede ser (riendo como loco) estas curado.

Nodoka: (sin saber lo que pasaba se levanto rapidamente de su asiento y fue hasta su hijo) estabas enfermo hijo, que... que te paso (muy preocupada).

Ranma: nada mama, por culpa de papa, bueno... que el te lo cuente otro dia vale que yo estoy cansado.

Nabiki: oye Akane (su hermana menor la mira) desde que os volvisteis a ver y desde que Ryoga se quedo en la casa de esa amiga tuya... mmmmm... paso algo entre tu y Ranma.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) no... yo y Ranma como crees. (mirando a Ranma de reojo y viendo que el tambien estaba sonrojado)

Nabiki: pero aun estais prometidos, que hay de malo.

Akane: Nabiki, lo que pase entre Ranma y yo es solo asunto nuestro y no tengo porque contarle detalles a nadie de lo que hay entre el y yo.

Nabiki: asi que paso algo...

Akane: no paso nada. (sonrojandose mas aun)

Katumi: Nabikiiiii... dejala tranquila, deja de meterte con ella, ella es major para saber lo que hace y no es asunto nuestro.

Soun: (conventiendose en una cabeza azul gigante) RANMA... no habras hecho nada a mi hija verda... aun no estais casados.

Akane: (suplicandole a Ranma con los ojos que no le contara nada a su padre)

Ranma: (tragando saliva) "en otro momento diria algo como yo a Akane, y quien quedria tocar a una fea y gorda marimacho como ella y terminaria volvando gracias a su mazo pero no puedo decir nada asi si no quiero defraudarla a ella" Señor Tendo, yo respeto a su hija y hasta que no haya boda no pasara nada.

Soun: eso espero y bueno cuando os casareis.

Genma: eso, cuando habra boda.

Ranma: el dia en que Akane quiera. (todos voltearon a verla a ella, y ella sonrojada al maximo)

Akane: buaaahhhh me voy a dormir (saliendo del salon muy sonrojada)

Nabiki: entonces solo seguis prometidos, nada mas... no seguireis como antes no Ranma.

Ranma: no (decia muy seguro) ya no nos peleamos apenas y nuestra relacion no tiene nada que ver con lo que eramos antes, ahora nos llevamos mejor que nunca. (rascandose la cabeza) ella ya es mi novia y solo queremos que nos dejeis estar tranquilos y no estar todo el tiempo vigilandonos.

Genma: (tocandole en el hombro) haha Soun hay que celebrar todo esto no crees.

Soun: (con lagrimas en sus ojos) si Genma, por fin nuestros hijos se quieren y estan juntos (ambos empiezan a llorar y reir)

Ranma: buenas noches, me voy a mi cuarto.

Todos: buenas noches Ranma.

Al subir las escaleras, pensaba y suspiraba a la vez "menos mal que se lo han tomado bien, solo espero que me hagan caso y me dejen tranquilo, sino" al llegar arriba de las escaleras miro al cuarto de su novia y pensaba si tendria que dejarla tranquila para dormir o deberia verla". Ando hasta la habitacion de Akane y entro sin llamar a la puerta, al entrar el cuarto estaba a escuras y no podia ver nada pero sus ojos se empezaron acostumbrar y poco a poco empezaba a ver gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitacion. Observo como ella respiraba tan tranquilamente mientras dormia tan agusto en su cama "esta durmiendo", acercandose a ella y acariciando su rostro y sussurando 'tengo suerte de tenerte conmigo... pobrecilladebes de estar cansanda' "mejor me voy para no despertarla" dandole un beso en la frente 'te quiero Akane' - ella estaba dormida pero sonrio al escucharlo. El se marcho de la habitacion y se dirigio a la suya, encendio la luz miro la habitacion, luego apago la luz y se metio en su futon, se quedo dormido enseguida.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Akane se levanto, fue a ver a Ranma a su habitacion y no estaba solo estaba Genma transformado en oso. "que raro, andonde estara, bueno quizas tenga hambre jeje seguro que estara desayunando". Ella bajo las escaleras y se dirijio al salon, tambien estaba vacio todos estaban aun dormiendo en sus habitaciones "mmmmm estara entonces en la cocina y sino esta pues estara entrenando". Se fue a la cocina y como siempre era habitual, vio alli a su hermana mayor preparando el desayuno. (sonriendo a su hermana mayor) buenos dias Katumi.

Katumi se giro y con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro: ahhh buenos dias Akane, quieres tomar tu desayuno.

Akane: si... oye Katumi has visto a Ranma.

Katumi: si... salio hace unos veinte minutos, dijo que tenia que hacer algo muy importante.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio: ahhhhh (cayendo en cuenta de lo que Ranma iva hacer, muy nerviosa) me tengo que ir, seguro que quiere buscar a Ken.

Katumi: quien es Ken.

Akane: Ken es el culpable de que Ranma se haya marchado hace dos años, (muy nerviosa) seguro que quedra pelearse con el, me voy a cambiar, adios Katumi.

Katumi: te guardo tu desayuno.

Akane corrio las escaleras como si fuera un maraton, llego a su cuarto se cambio de ropa en dos segundos, se puso lo primero que encontro y salio corriendo denuevo bajando las escaleras. Un pensamiento paso por su cabeza y enseguida empezo su corrazon a latir mas fuerte "se que es imposible pero y... y si esta con Shampoo o Ukyo... no el seguro que conociendole... estara buscando a Ken el copion, tengo que encontrarlo sino Ranma es capas de matarlo de la paliza que le dara". Muy preocupadacorria por todas las calles de Nerima, preguntado a la gente por si le habian visto y nada.

**Mientras... **Ranma corria desesperado y muy furioso buscando al culpable de todas sus desgracias, al culpable que se burlo de el y por su culpa casi mataban a su prometido. Primero fue a la escuela Furinkan, el director le reconocio, hablaron durante un rato en la oficina del director y le dio la direccion de Ken el copion. Al llegar alli, no habia nadie, (eso creia Ranma pero Ken muy asustado se escondio detras de una estatua y no se movio hasta que Ranma se marcho desolucionado.

Cuando Ranma se marcho, Ken salio de su escondite y enseguida escuchaba como una chica de larga melena negro-azulado llamaba a su mayor enemigo. Al acercarse mas la chica la reconocio, se quedo embobado observandola a escondidas, observando el bello cuerpo de ella, su rostro, sus piernas, todo en general. Ella corria buscando a Ranma, miraba por todas partes y cerca de la estatua se paro para recuperar el aliento, pero alguien le toco el hombro y ella se giro asustada pero al ver quien era una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Akane: Ranma adonde estabas... me tenias preocupada.

Ranma/Ken: solo estaba dando una vuelta (decia sonriendola)

Akane: estaba muy asustada (decia abrazandole) crei... crei que ivas en busca de Ken o que estarias con Shampoo o Ukyo.

Ranma/Ken: "aun no se ha dado cuenta de que soy yo...jeje mi plan esta funcionando soy el mejor copiando a las personas" (pasando una mano en la mejilla de ella, obligandola a que le mirase" nunca estare con otra que no seas tu, porque sabes que te quiero a ti y nadie mas. (ella le miro a los ojos y le dio un beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello).

Ranma: (con un brillo en los ojos que parecia fuego ardiendo) AKANEEEEE! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, SEPARATE DE EL (estaba furioso, celoso, rabioso en fin de todo...separo bruscamente a los dos, poniendo a Akane detras de el, ella en shock al ver dos Ranmas enfrente de ella).

Akane: pero...(sintiendo como las piernas empezaba a temblarle) Ranma... (y ambos la miraron) cual... cual es Ranma.

Ranma/Ken: Akane separate de el, eles Ken el copion.

Ranma: pero tu que dices, Akane no te muevas de aqui (mirandola muy seriamente pero ella sin saber cual era el verdadero se separo de Ranma) pero que haces, soy yo Akane.

Akane: el verdadero Ranma sabe por lo que hemos pasado, dime como se llama la novia de Ryoga.

Ranma: Akari (ella sonrio al verdadero y se agarro a Ranma). Oye tu, como te atreves aprovecharte de ella, ella es mia y no dejare que nadie la toque. (Ken volvio a su forma) (Ranma ando hacia adelante) no te perdonare por lo que me has hecho (cojiendole de la camisa y levantandole del suelo) por tu culpa casi matan a Akane, casi mato a Ryoga creyendo que era el quien la beso pero eras tu, POR TU CULPA he perdido tiempo junto a ella, a mi familia y amigos.

Akane: Ranma dejalo... ya no merece la pena pelear contra el.

Ranma: (aun sujentando a Ken por la camisa) no puedo Akane, este tipo no merece perdon de nadie, se merece una paliza que nunca olvidara (Ken temblaba de miedo).

Ken: (llorando del miedo) lo siento Ranma, lo siento mucho, porfavor... porfavor no me pegues.

Ranma: porque hiciste todo esto, porque te convertiste en Akane y besaste a Ryoga, QUE CREIAS QUE IVA A PASAR IDIOTA. (muy enfadado).

Ken: yo... (llorando) solo queria hacerte enfadar pero no tenia... no tenia intencion de que ambos se marcharan.

Akane: dejalo Ranma porfavor, seguro que estara arepentido.

Ranma: (bajandolo al suelo) (PUMMMMM! - SUPER GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO, Ken salio volando contra una pared haciendolo añicos, Akane y Ranma fueron hacia el). Eso es para que nunca te atrevas acercarte a Akane, ella es mia y si intentas hacer otra de las tuyas juro que te destrozare. Te aconsejo que te marches de aqui (Ken intentaba levantarse pero le costaba mucho trabajo, le dolia demasiado).

Akane: vamonos Ranma (cojiendole del brazo).

Ken: lo...losiento...ayyyyy que duele...

**En el camino devuelta a casa... **ambos andaban en silencio, Akane se sentia mal por haber besado a Ken creyendose que era Ranma. El silencio entre ambos era tan incomodo que Ranma tenia que hablar.

Ranma: Akane como dejaste que te besara. (ella paro su paso y le miro muy apenada).

Akane: yo... yo (con ganas de llorar) yo crei que eras tu... no fue mi culpa, de verda.

Ranma: (el viendo que ella estaba muy triste, la abrazo) estoy enfadado porque el te beso y tu te dejaste porque creias que era yo perose que tu te creias que era yo. Ya se me pasara (ella le abrazo mas fuerte).

Ambos llegaron a la casa y asi siguieron sus vidas, la familia aveces les espiaba cuando ambos estaban asolas, Nabiki y Kuno se casaron, Shampoo acepto que ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Ranma asi que con el tiempo aprendio aceptar a Mousse y empezaron a salir, ahora ya estan casados y siguen viviendo con la abuela de Shampoo. Akane y Ranma trabajaron en el Dojo entrenando a niños de todas las clases, aunque no estaban casados, algo tenian que hacer. Ukyo se marcho a su pueblo con su padre y alli empezo a conocer amigas y estuvo algun tiempo soltera hasta que conocio a un chico muy parecido a Ranma, alto, fuerte y morena y para su suerte el se fijo en ella y consiguio establecer una relacion que llevaban muy bien. Ambas Shampoo y Ukyo se habian olvidado de Ranma y su sufrimiento por un amor imposible. Con el tiempo en la casa de los Tendo, Ranma y Akane recibierion una carta de Akari y Ryoga, en la carta decia que Akari se habia quedado embarazada y que ahora se ivan a casar antes de que le cresca la variguita. La boda fue muy tranquila en el campo.

Dos años mas tarde, porfin llego el dia de la boda de Akane y Ranma, ese dia fue muy tranquilo, no habia nadie partiendo murallas, no habia nadie que se interponiera en la boda para cancelarla, habia pocos invitados y fue muy sencilla. Katumi se caso poco tiempo despues con el Doctor Tofu y se marcho del Dojo Tendo. Nodoka compro una casa muy grande con muchas habitaciones cerca del Dojo y propusieron ella y Genma a Soun para que viviera con ellos para dejar a la feliz pareja vivir asolas. Durante unaño mas tarde de la boda, Akane y Ranma vivieron tranquilamente, una casa enorme para ellos, en trabajo fijo con muchos chicos y chicas de todos las edades y lo mas importante ambos estaban juntos y nunca se separarian. Despues de ese año Akane se quedo embarasada y tuvo a los nueve meses una hermosa niña que llamaron Ranko.

**FIN**

Por fin lo termine...

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaaaaa, lo siento por haber tardado pero estuve liada con otros fics y deje este a un lado pero ya esta terminado, gracias a todas las personas que han leido hasta aqui y que insistian en que lo terminase y no lo dejase en el limbo. Muchas gracias por los emails y reviews, gracias por vuestro apoyo. Ahora a seguir con mi otro mi - El colgante. Parecia que nunca iva a terminar pero ya llego el famoso fin. Se lo dedico a todos los que hayan leido hasta aqui pero en especial a eli - ella es la que mas insistia para que lo continua. Ha sido un fic bastante largo pero porfin llegue a terminarlo.

Pues nada, si hay algo que no os haya gustado o que os gustaria que incluyese o cambiase, me lo dejais saber. Chao y cuidaos.

Meli-chan.


End file.
